


Storm rewrite

by jdeechan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Goku x Chi-chi, Krillin x Juuhachigou, Vegeta x Bulma - Freeform, Yamcha x OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdeechan/pseuds/jdeechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story: Leona, thought she was semi ordinary (well as semi ordinary as a girl born with a less than ordinary birth right could be). At least until a spell cast by her friends to help her over a broken heart sends her quite literary into another dimension.</p>
<p>Finding herself in another universe on another planet, she has to come to terms with finding out the truth of her hidden birth right and what that means. But she makes new friends who are more than willing (well some of them) to help her find her way in this new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Storm was my first ever DBZ based Mary-sue written years ago, a good friend recently said they would like to read it if it was ever updated. So yet another fic I’m starting that will probably have an eventual finish. But my inspiration comes in weird bursts. I might update this, I might update immortals, or Celestial Time Warriors. Could even start something new and I apologize for the inconsistent updates between the random fics. I could not update for months and choose to work on my art instead. (http://jdeechan.deviantart.com/)

**Title:** Storm (rewrite)

**Author:** J’dee

**Series:** Dragonball Z

**Rating:** G – this chapter.

**Pairings:** None this chapter

**Prologue**

 

While mostly confined to the area known as Strangers Lane. The three friends sat at the table outside in between the collection of bars crammed into the small alley way.

The oldest sitting there with the hot water bottle buried into her lap.

The hot water bottles provided by the bars for their patrons to keep their fingers and laps warm in the winter chill.

The poncho perched over her shoulders to keep her extra toasty as she sat near the confined pillar of fire that sat at the end of their table. She pulled at a loose strand of blonde hair, she held the hair up before dropping it to the concrete floor.

“Why are we sitting outside the bar, when it’s much warmer inside?” She asked her two friends.

“Because Iris… you know who is inside and a certain someone is still moody over the fact that he brought a _friend_.” The second oldest of the group replied, she twirled the golden bracelets round on her wrist.

“Chhaya… please stop.” The youngest groaned before her head thumped against the wooden table with a complaining groan.

“Leeeeeeeona.” Chhaya taunted back. “How about no and you just give up and go in there and talk to him. He’s your best friend since you were like what five?”

“Yeeeeah.” Leona held up her left hand to show the cigarette. “Later.”

Iris raised a brow. “Now that looks like an excuse.”

“Or an addiction used as an excuse.” Chhaya added.

 

Leona sat up and looked at her two best friends. The three of them sitting at this table were as contrasting as one another. Her mother had said that they were the three most unlikely of friends.

Iris with her blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin, looked almost German Arian race perfect. But the poncho was covering her long red dress with the spaghetti straps and long slit up the side exposing the long model like legs.

Chhaya with her mocha colored skin, brown hair and eyes, with the caramel highlights. She was wearing a dark colored pin stripe business suit, pink collared shirt and pin striped matching pencil skirt, looked as professional business woman as one could look.

Leona’s copper orange hair pulled mostly back into a messy pony tail with bangs framing her face, exposed the dark brown eyes and the light freckles across the bridge of her nose. Her maroon colored collared shirt opened and dip low in a v shape exposing the tops of her breasts in a manner she wasn’t too comfortable with matched with a short black skirt hugging the curvy figure and knee high black boots to top the look off. Clothes she was not comfortable with, but it was a dress nice occasion so they had been told. Even so just looking at them sitting at the table made one wonder how the three were even friends to begin with.

 

Leona took a drag of the cigarette and she stopped pausing for a moment when she felt the finger touch below her neck and she looked over her shoulder.

“Cool tatt.”

She looked over her shoulder to see the source of all her worries standing there and he smiled at her like he hadn’t done anything wrong.

“Andy…” She looked to the side trying not to flush in embarrassment.

How she ended up falling for the loveable goofball was awkward to say the least. Only to realize it to late when he had a new love interest, and she was everything to him and everything Leona lacked.

Pencil thin, long dark hair, exotic looking, smiley and a fun sense of humor.

It killed her every time she saw them together.

Yet she stood by him smiling and looking so happy, her arm looped through his.

“I know that symbol.” She spoke up. “Vegeta right? Dragonball Z? He had that on his armor at one point.”

Leona stopped before stubbing out her cigarette.

“Barely anyone gets that.” She stated looking at the woman, she understood the attraction now.

“Making it fade from badman pink to super saiyan blue… nice touch.” She smiled. “Vegeta’s my favorite character.”

Andy looked at her and grinned. “A girl who can make the most amazing meals, knows one of my favorite fandoms backwards and forwards, she is simply amazing. So it’s why I invited you here, this is our engagement party!”

 

Leona felt the stab right into her heart and she blinked in shock. Andy and his fiancé were smiling as if they had no clue they just ripped out her heart Mola Ram style and crushed it.

Chhaya cleared her throat awkwardly.

“Well um… congrats to you both.”

“Awesome news isn’t it Lee?” Iris elbowed her.

“Yeah cool.” Leona replied looking to the side and pulling out another smoke from her packet and lighting it. She hid her hands under the table to stop the shaking of her fingers.

“Lee you okay? You’re shaking.” Andy paused placing a hand on her. “Wow like ice.”

“Cold, that’s all.” Leona stated, “I’ll be fine. Thanks, well go enjoy your party and I hope the drinks are on your tab.”

Andy grinned. “Yeah I got the next round what are you guys after?”

“Malibu and lemonade.” Iris smiled.

“Heineken light.” Chhaya added.

“You know me, make it red and I ain’t talking about wine.” Leona forced a smile.

She waited till Andy had gone and her head slammed against the table again.

“Dude.” Chhaya remarked. “I did not see that coming.”

“Neither. How could we not see that coming?” Iris asked.

Leona let out a breath. “I knew it was coming, the moment I met her.”

 

Iris raised a brow at their red headed friend head desking the table they were sitting at.

“I think security is gunna kick you out if you keep doing that.”

“She is security. They’ll keep her here to sober her up if it comes to it.” Chhaya pointed out.

Iris helped Leona up right. “Then we’ll find you a new man. A new unattached man, who is stronger, goofier and most of all he will be unattached. I promise you.”

Chhaya nodded. “We can do this. I mean we put so much of our energies into the universe and cosmos daily, the least we can do is ask for one little favor in return.”

Leona shook her head. “No, remember I don’t have a good karma track record.”

“That was your past life, this is a new life, I’m sure those days… are behind us. You need to be happy.” Iris stated.

“Maybe I should just turn the other way on the fence.” Leona turned round in her seat leaning her back against the table.

Iris looked at Chhaya before rolling her eyes.

“I’m so glad you have that option to spin around on the fence and look at cute girls, I like my men mostly in military uniform.”

“Amen to that.” Chhaya agreed. “But you can’t and not tonight go hiding into the rack of some random woman, because you know as a woman, we hate that shit.”

 

Leona turned round in the seat to look at them and she saw Andy walking out of the bar with their drinks and set them on the table.

“Anymore orders?”

“Burgers!” Iris stated. “Cheeseburgers and curly fries no salt for missy and no onion or mayo in the burger. The rest of us the same except with the good stuff.”

“Right on it!” Andy grinned and he walked back into the bar.

Leona blinked for a moment watching him smile as he talked to her while waiting in line.

“You gotta tell him.” Iris stated. “It’ll eat at you.”

Leona shook her head. “I can’t do that to him. He’s my best friend. He deserves to be happy. I’ll heal. Eventually not tonight, but I’ll heal. But I’ll call it a night after the burger. Before I freeze out here.”

“Told you poncho.” Iris grinned.

Leona smiled at her. “I’ll remember that for next time.”

 

~*~*~

 

The ambulance with its light flashing and sirens blaring soared past her, on the walk home. It was going the opposite direction heading beyond town to the hospital. She didn’t seem to pay it much notice. It was a normal occurrence now since the earthquakes. There were just so many idiots out there, people who tried to rob places with rifles and knives, dumb asses who purposely overdose because they didn’t feel like they were worth it. The struggle against depression anxiety all of those darkness head diseases had flourished more and more as it took forever for the city to rebuild.

Leona was slowly feeling like she was falling victim to it.

She was partway home when she felt the hairs on her arms stand up on end. Stopping for a moment as the cramps began in her stomach causing her to place her hand over her lower abdomen and look at it suddenly.

“You better be weather related you pain in the ass, because like hell I’m going PMS in the middle of the walk home.” She growled at her stomach.

 

It was only a moment later she heard the rumble of the clouds. It was dark and she could feel its vibrations in the ground beneath her feet.

Leona took a step and she felt the following rumble like it was right under her. She then felt the rain as it pelted down on her.

Her eyes went flat and she let out a frustrated breath.

“I swear, what do you have against me? What is it with today huh?!” She looked up shouting at the sky. “I’m trying to atone don’t you get that?! Just stop it already! What more do you want? Blood sacrifice, because I can go there if you want you assholes!”

Leona stopped suddenly as she felt the energy buzzing around her and she looked down the road as the bolt of lightning struck. She looked to the copper bracelets she wore, her eyes narrowed.

“I get the feeling you wanna light me up like a Pikachu instead though.”

Leona stood there and held out her arms.

“Well c’mon! Oya! Odin, Thor! Whoever you are light me up! Get it over with!”

That was the last thing she managed to say before the entire sky above her lit up in a brilliant flash of golden yellow light and she felt the pain and shock roll through her body.

She felt like she was quite literary fried alive.

 

~*~*~

 

Leona was stirred as she felt her cell phone ring twice in her pocket. It was warbling out the final fantasy mission complete tune. Her head ached and she knew she was seeing spots when she opened her eyes feeling the rain on her face.

Lying on the dirt looking up at the darkened sky as it thundered above her angrily. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the cell phone. All the while trying to figure out why the world looked different. The colors seemed brighter, more vibrant and she could not figure out why.

That was until she brought her cell phone into view and she could see her own flesh holding the phone.

Sitting up suddenly she looked down at herself. It was the same outfit but the colors were… animated.

She looked to the left seeing the greenery, the planet wasn’t earth and it was quite literary falling apart. Yet somehow her cell phone kept ringing.

She flipped it open and put it to her ear.

“Hello?” She asked.

“Leona, we’re sorry!” Iris’ voice apologizing through the other end. “We wanted to help you find love, we didn’t realize it would zap you away from here.”

Leona nodded her head slowly. “How are you able to make this call? I don’t think the planet I’m on has cell reception or it won’t in a few minutes.”

“Chhaya is holding the connection open for this call.” Iris explained. “We will find a way to bring you back, I promise just stay alive, keep fighting and we will bring you home. I promise we will fix this before it becomes-”

The line went dead and Leona looked at her phone before flipping it closed she slid it into her pocket before standing up slowly.

The earth moved beneath her and she sucked in a breath.

“Lived and moved through earthquakes before. No biggie I can do this.”

 

Leona began jumping and moving from place to place, canyons and sink holes appearing behind her.

It only motivated her to keep moving and jumping from land mass to land mass, even though the pieces of land were beginning to grow smaller and smaller by the moment.

When she saw the glow of golden light on the horizon she moved towards it faster and she leaped higher than she had in years only to realize in an instant she was hoovering there for a moment.

She was frozen the golden light had led her to the scene where Frieza chopped in half lay on the ground twitching in anger.

The golden glow she looked towards it seeing Goku hoovering there in all of his super saiyan glory. She saw both Frieza and Goku turn to look at her.

“And another monkey comes to the fray.”

“Wait, I thought the dragon wished everyone off this planet except for Frieza and myself.” Goku looked at her suddenly worried.

“Um. I kinda just got here like only a moment ago.” Leona swallowed.

“How?”

Leona pinched the bridge of her nose. “A wish, my friends made a wish. Landed me on the wrong planet.”

“Can they wish you back?” Goku asked. “This place is about to explode.”

“Well not right away but they’re working on it.” Leona frowned.

“Damnit. Well we gotta go.” Goku stated.

Leona raised a brow and then she felt Goku phase beside her, and she was picked up.

“Hey easy, what are you-?!”

“Sorry Frieza, I’m leaving, I’ve given you enough energy to survive on, and this is good bye.”

She felt Goku flying off with her draped over his shoulder. She could see Frieza twitch in anger and she saw the blast of energy he used to fire at Goku.

Goku looked over his shoulder.

“Frieza, you fool!” His hand went out and the blast was fired back at Frieza.

It looked like the pale feminine alien was obliterated in that instant, but she knew better.

Leona grabbed onto Goku as he took off flying at a fast speed.

Her mind still trying to process her current location. Namek, they were on the exploding Namek.

Of all the places her friends wished to send her to find love they sent her to a planet that was about to explode as much as her heart had that night.

 

~*~*~

 

Leona was set down and she watched as Goku looked at her.

“Try and keep up okay?”

She watched as he began hitting the buttons and panels in the space craft and she raised a brow.

“Hey I think its shot man, but there should be a pod nearby.” She spoke up.

Goku blinked and looked at her, she pointed.

“Three two one.” She counted and then his eyes widened as the Ginyu pod fell past them.

She eeped as Goku grabbed her and jumped from the ship.

“Will you quit doing that?!” She exclaimed.

Regardless they made it into the pod and he hit the controls.

The pod rumbled into lift and she was flung back onto Goku’s lap as it soared in to the sky.

She felt the pod shake as the planet exploded behind them.

Goku let out a relieved breath and he relaxed in the seat. His eyes closing for a moment.

She shuffled out of his lap and sat on the floor of the pod. It was too tight a fit for both of them on the seat. She covered her face sucking in slow breathes of air.

“Damnit you assholes what the hell, why here?” She complained.

She felt the finger touch below her neck, his thumb moving over the tattoo and she froze.

She slapped the hand away and shuffled back.

“No! Don’t!” Then she felt it, her entire spine was paralyzed and she erked in confusion.

She then saw it in his hand, the long brown furry appendage that seemed to come from her.

“You look surprised that I know of this weakness.” Goku grinned at her.

She felt her fist clench and it moved suddenly the moment he let go and his hand easily caught her fist as she tried to punch him. Goku just laughed nervously.

“Wow you seemed pretty worked up.”

“I was wished onto an exploding planet of course I’m worked up and pissed off and just all round freaken confused okay!” She exclaimed and turned round so her back was facing him.

 

Goku tilted his head looking at the upset young woman sitting on the floor of the pod. She had Vegeta’s anger he could feel it, her blood was boiling and she was about as short tempered as Bulma and Chi-chi on a good day.

“Where did you come from?” He asked. “I mean you’re a saiyan right? Vegeta was sure we were the last of the saiyans.”

She looked over her shoulder and he saw her sigh.

“I can’t be a saiyan… that’s impossible, I mean they’re nearly an extinct race, I would know if I was…” She paused for a moment as if something was coming to her. “ _Different_.” She groaned and her head dropped to her knees that were pulled up to her chest. “Damnit, damnit, damnit!”

She seemed to be in the middle of a mini temper tantrum.

Goku smiled sheepishly. “Well you are different that’s for sure. I mean you knew that pod was coming, I didn’t even sense it.”

“I know things…” She cleared her throat. “As I said different. My mother was adamant when growing up that there was life out there, alien life, she said she had a star child.”

“Star child?”

“A child born of her world and the stars.” The woman turned round and looked at him.

Goku saw she seemed more calm and relaxed, she held out her hand to him.

“I’m Leona Anthanasius.”

He took her hand and shook it. “Anthrax-what?” He laughed nervously.

“Leona. Or Lee or A-lee. Up to you whatever is easy for your apparently simple mind.” She teased.

Goku blinked. “Lee, I can remember that. I’m Goku!” He let go of her hand and watched as she turned round, his eyes fell on the tattoo again, he had seen it before, and he knew he had seen it before. But he couldn’t think of where. “So Lee you’re not a full blooded saiyan then.”

“Not that I’ve been told.” She rested her forehead on her knees tiredly. “Probably half, which would explain a lot of the freaky Heracles like strength I get when pissed off, but I’ve never had a tail before now. So I’m pretty confused at the moment. I’ve never been wished off my home planet before either. So a lot of firsts today.” She mused.

Goku could feel she was starting to isolate herself from him and he lifted her up off the floor and back onto the seat next to him.

“Stay close and keep warm, you could freeze otherwise.”

She nodded her head. “Yeah okay.” She seemed to relent easy enough but given she was tired. It was understandable.

 

~*~*~

 

Leona felt the pod as it impacted with something solid and she was jolted forward as Goku’s weight forced the door open and he fell out, she was grateful he didn’t take her with him and she climbed out of the pod before running up to him.

“Goku! Hey Goku are you okay?” She was kneeling over him when she heard the shuffling feet and she looked around them seeing the purple skinned aliens looking at her.

Her eyes widened looking at them.

“Haha I didn’t know the circus was in town.” Goku laughed before falling unconscious.

“Goku! That’s not very nice.” She turned to them and held up her hands. “Um we come in peace?”

The purple aliens that she knew from the series, their home planet of Yardrat. But they didn’t seem to speak any English and the only noise they made where whirling clicking noises.

They helped her move Goku to a recovery bay. She sat down in the seat they provided and all she could do was sit and wait till Goku recovered.

Pulling out her cellphone she opened the solitaire app and began playing the game.

 

~*~*~

 

Goku was woken by the smell of food and he looked over seeing Leona setting the food down on the table and he sat up, he saw the various shapes of meat all cooked and he heard his stomach grumble.

She looked over at him and he grinned.

“Lee did you make all of this?”

She rubbed behind her neck. “Not all, but some. I tend to cook or clean when I’m bored. But I don’t really eat.”

Goku jumped up and he pulled up a chair to the table.

“It looks great.”

He began helping himself to the food and she stepped back heading toward the door.

“Hey c’mon you gotta eat something!” He announced.

She shook her head. “It’s okay I’m not hungry honest.” She held up her hand.

Goku looked at her. “You’re a half saiyan you gotta be hungry. I know Gohan has the same appetite as me and he’s half.”

Leona let out a defeated breath and she walked back to the table and she sat down.

“I have allergies preventing me from eating certain foods, so I’m gunna play it safe sorry.”

He watched as she picked up the pitcher of liquid and pour herself a glass.

He smiled seeing her look at the green colored water.

“Think cool aid.” She told herself out loud before downing it fast.

Goku laughed seeing her expression.

“What’s wrong?”

“Tastes like strawberry.” She stuck her tongue out. “I hate strawberry flavored things.”

Goku looked at her blinking. “Really you don’t like strawberries?”

“I like the berries just not strawberry flavored things.”

Goku smiled. “Then eat something Lee, before I finish this all.” He warned her.

She shook her head. “If I get hungry I can make something later, its okay Goku.”

He shrugged. “Your loss.”

 

~*~*~

 

Leona lay on the bed in the room she’d been given, she looked to where her cell phone was charging using one of the Yardratian devices. They were far more technology advanced than she thought. She was thankful for it. Because she needed that phone call from her friends to let her know they were nearly ready to bring her back. Because she couldn’t stay near Goku. His cluelessness his appetite, that carefree side of him, it was reminding her so much of Andy and it was starting to give her that heartbroken pain.

Rolling over on her side she lay there looking at the fireplace, the fire burning brightly and she found herself staring deep into the flames watching them dance around.

It was a form of scrying her mother had mentioned, to be able to look in on the ones you loved.

But from what she could see was a really upset Andy yelling at Chhaya and Iris, she couldn’t hear what they were saying and she never learned lip reading, she just knew her three closest friends were arguing with each other. Chhaya was scolding Andy, Andy was exploding at Iris and Iris was yelling back at them both. She’d never thought the day would come where the three of them would be this upset over her disappearance.

The knock on the door barely got her to move, she glanced to the door as it opened and she saw Goku stick his head in the door.

“Lee are you okay? You’ve only come out to cook and shower, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.” She sighed as she looked back to the fire.

She’d lost scrying vision, she couldn’t see them anymore and she could feel the pain ache in her heart again.

 

Goku looked at the red head lying there on the bed not moving. He didn’t need to be told her energy levels were depleting. She was killing herself and he didn’t understand why.

Goku shut the door walking up to her bed and sitting down cross legged in front of where she was staring into the fire, he could feel she just wanted to dive into it and no longer exist.

“You have to come out of hiding Lee.”

“I’ll be okay, this isn’t real. They’ll figure this out and they’ll wish me back.” She rolled onto her back looking up at the ceiling. She winced almost instantly as she rolled back on to her side and looked back at the brown furry appendage glaring at it.

Goku chuckled at her expression.

“Lee being cooped up isn’t going to help you. Besides my friends and family just tried to wish me back. But I really wanna learn this instant transmission and I can’t leave you here.”

Goku saw her look at him curiously.

“You don’t know me, why should you worry about whether I get left behind or not?”

“I can feel it, you feel alone, left out and sad, and your heart it’s crying.”

She sat up suddenly her legs crossing lotus position as she was looking at him, he saw her sitting there and she shuffled back from him.

“Don’t do that.” Leona stated as if he’d done something offensive.

“Do what?” Goku asked.

Women really were confusing saiyan women even more so than human women.

“Read my emotions, it’s invasive.”

“Well you’re being pretty loud about how you feel.” Goku stated.

 

Leona looked at him confused. She’d never known a man to be able to read her emotions as openly as he had. It made her feel the need to guard herself better.

“Lee hey don’t close up on me.” She felt her hands grabbed. “You just need something to distract yourself okay, if you stay in here and wallow it’s going to swallow you up.”

She saw those onyx eyes looking at her and she felt her cheeks heat up when she realized she couldn’t pull free of his grip.

“Goku… let go.”

“Promise me, no wallowing, come outside, train with me, we can learn instant transmission together.”

She tugged at her wrists in frustration, but she couldn’t pull her hands free.

“Goku…”

“Promise me and I’ll let go.” Goku stated. “Besides I want to see how strong a female saiyan is.”

Leona stopped trying to pull her hands free and she let out a defeated breath.

“Okay okay I promise. I’ll train with you, now can you let go?”

She felt his hands release hers. Goku moved to kneel in front of her.

“We’re gunna find you some clothes to train in and then we can start.”

Leona raised a brow. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”

“I can see up your skirt right now, might be embarrassing if you ended up with that exposed for all of Yardrat to see.”

Leona’s eyes went wide before one hand pushed her skirt down while the other hit Goku over the back of the head.

“You didn’t have to look pervert!” She snapped.

 

Goku laughed seeing the twitching eyebrow and pulsing vein. But the wallowing and self-loathing was gone at least. If he could get her angry enough then she would be fine. He just had to treat her like a mixture of Bulma and Vegeta.

He was beginning to understand how to push the right buttons to get her to respond and open up to him, but first he had to get her to see that he was a friend and wanted to help her.

 

~*~*~

 

Leona was tugging at the red Yardratian pants. Goku watching her with a raised eyebrow.

“Are they too tight?”

“No too loose. Are there no females on this planet? Cause I don’t have boys hips ya know!”

Goku turned to a Yardratian and she watched as he clicked and whirled in a strange conversation with them. She crossed her arms, it seemed Goku was trying to explain the concept of a belt to them.

Then she saw it one of them held out a belt to her and she took it before putting it on and adjusting he size so the pants didn’t fall down.

Goku grinned at her. “Feel better now?”

“Yeah… a bit.”

“Good so here’s the deal, we’re gunna spar, I’m going to test your limits, I win you cook, I loose I’ll find a tailor and we can get him to make you a female version of their clothes.”

“Without the frilly collar right cause that’s so Elizabethan period and that’s a serious nope.”

Goku smiled. “Sure, well keep this up every day and I’ll change the conditions for winning and losing to motivate you.”

Leona looked as Goku walked up to her and he stuck his hand out to shake on it.

“Ready Lee?”

“No.” She replied honestly with flat eyes, she knew there was going to be a whole lot of losing on her side.

 

~*~*~

 

Goku wiped the back of his neck with the towel provide by the Yardratian. He was shower fresh after the training with Leona, she hadn’t possessed much training despite her telling him of the four years, the only thing he hadn’t counted on was her reflexes, at first were slow, but the more they sparred the faster she got, until even he was having trouble even hitting her in a light punch. She was fast, he was still trying to figure out how she was that fast.

Goku looked to where Leona was as she set the food down on the table and he looked at it.

“Lee can you sit and eat with me?” He asked. “I mean I know you lost but you need to get your strength up for tomorrow.”

She nodded her head. “I can sit with you, but this food is yours you earned it. I’ll make something for myself later… I promise.”

Goku nodded. He knew she wouldn’t, he’d asked the Yardratian guys who ran the kitchen if she ever did, the said she snacked small when cooking, it was mostly on left over vegetables and some juice and that was it.

Goku watched as she sat down next to him.

“You are faster than I realized, and your reflexes. You kinda surprised me.”

Leona nodded her head. “You wanna know how?”

 

Goku looked at her. “Yeah I mean in all my years of training you moved differently.”

He saw her let out a breath. “My dad.”

“Your saiyan dad?”

“I don’t know, he didn’t say, “hey I’m a saiyan.” Least not to my face, but I was never good enough, I wasn’t smart enough, I wasn’t fast enough, I was too ordinary. So he beat the crap out of me and my brother.” Leona replied as she poured herself some of the orange liquid this time.

Goku was looking at her. “He bet you and your brother up?”

“Yep my mother busted him, my brother went and joined a street gang and my mother shipped me off into martial arts classes so I could learn to defend myself, to avoid getting physically hurt. After a while the strengths of his blows lessened, I still bruised.” Leona explained. “But I was fast enough to avoid the serious ones, then one day she’d had enough and kicked my old man to the curb and that was it. But I noticed it almost straight away, the more he bet on me and my bro the more we’d be able to handle the stronger we got, like freakishly strong. I got mad a school one day and tore a door off the hinge.” She looked at Goku and he nodded at her.

“Your dad he had to be a saiyan to know you would get stronger from it.”

“Or he could have just been the biggest douche in history.” Leona stated. “But he was still my dad. So as much as my mother hated him, I couldn’t. Not forever. I couldn’t hate him forever, because he knows now he fucked up. So I’m giving him space, to wallow in it, to reflect on how he’s going to fix what he’s broken.”

 

Goku watched as she downed the orange liquid and she set it down.

“Okay so orange is watermelon, I can live with that.”

Goku smiled at her. “Well whatever he did or taught you from it, we’re going to use it. Because your speed and reflexes they can work in your favor. Now do you know how to fly?”

“Not really, but I understand the concept of ki, meditation and focus. Should be simple enough to grab the concept of it. I managed to hoover on Namek I’m sure give me a day or two and I can fly… maybe. I am wiccan we have the same beliefs in energy control within the body.” Leona explained.

“Wiccan?” Goku asked. “Is that a sub group of Saiyan?”

“It’s witch craft Goku.” Leona stated with flat eyes.

He snapped his fingers. “Like Baba! Awesome, do you have a crystal ball?”

“It broke in the earthquake…” She stated with flat eyes. “No I don’t have a crystal ball and I don’t fly around on broomsticks, what type of witch do you think I am?”

“And angry one given your energy levels at the moment.”

He watched as her head dropped. “I give up. I need to talk to someone with at least a high school diploma level of intelligence.”

Goku laughed nervously. “Sorry, my grandpa had me home schooled until he died. But I didn’t really get any of it.”

“That’s fine be the country bumpkin, I don’t mind.”

Goku saw her smile as she shook her head.

“You know you’re cute when you smile, you should do that more often.”

 

Leona felt her cheeks go red as she looked at Goku as he grinned at her and then began finishing off the food on the table. She didn’t know how to respond to that comment.

It was innocent enough really she thought, a clueless comment. Goku didn’t know about flirting. She was sure Gohan was a pure accident. She was also sure Goten was Goku trying to leave something behind for Chi-chi in case he didn’t survive the cell games.

The thing she didn’t get Goku had not mentioned Chi-chi to be his wife or mentioned that Gohan was his son and she wanted to know why.

But she couldn’t really ask why without him asking more and more questions she couldn’t explain at least not until resurrection of F. If she even lived that long in this world. Her friends could retrieve her hopefully soon, but given scrying had shown the three of them arguing, she wasn’t sure that was going to be as soon as she liked. They had to get along first.

“So tomorrow I’ll take most of the day to teach myself flight.” Leona stated. “Afterward if I have the energy to train with you we can train.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Goku beamed at her.

 

Goku knew she was thinking on her friends and he could tell she was lost on why they were taking so long to wish her back to her world. It made him curious about her world suddenly.

She went to get up and clear the dishes away when his hand snagged her by the wrist.

Her dark brown eyes locked with his a confused expression on her face.

“Goku? What is it? You still hungry?” She asked.

“Well yeah… but that’s not it. Your home world? What’s the name of it? Maybe I can drop you home on the way back to my home.”

He saw her mouth open in shock and he didn’t know what he said. It was just a question, an offer to help a new friend out.

“Um… I think it’s a bit out of your way.” She cleared her throat looking to the side.

 

~*~ ** _To Be Continued_** ~*~

 


	2. ~*~1~*~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku takes to training Leona on Yardrat for the year before they head back to his version of Earth to stop Frieza and enlist Bulma's help to see if she can find a way back to Leona's dimension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, in the original version of this fan fiction. I had Goku and Leona form a romantic relationship (one that didn’t work out). I am a big Goku x Chi-Chi / Vegeta x Bulma / Gohan x Videl / Krillen x 18 / Tien x Launch (Lunch) shipper, so she will not come between any of them.  
> Instead just gunna see what happens, I will try and follow cannon and be a good fangirl. I promise.  
> I also promise to not make her super powerful, because realistically it wouldn’t happen. So it’s basically her trying to keep up with the boys, at the same time trying to find out about her true heritage and getting home to her family.  
> Her current power level would probably be that of a typical human being (with normal martial arts ability). As the fic progresses she will grow stronger but she would never ever get stronger than Goku and Vegeta.
> 
> Also I have no beta and I am working on like four fanart commissions, the fanfics Immortals and Celestial Time Warriors a the same time, so I'm jumping between these three fics, updates will be when I can.

**Chapter One**

 

Goku looked at the whiteboard and the several circles drawn on the board. Leona was pointing at one and he was having trouble following what she was trying to say.

“This circle represents this universe. In it you have Earth its solar system and so forth.”

She tapped another circle at the furthest point on the board.

“This is my universe, it also has an Earth and so forth. I am from here.”

Goku felt his brow rise in confusion.

“How can there be two Earths?”

He saw her face palm and groan.

“Goku, I’m from a different dimension! You know when Vegeta says ‘ _I’ll blast you into another dimension_ ’?”

Goku nodded his head slowly. “Yeah I think he said something like that.”

“I was blasted here into this dimension. I’m a half saiyan from another Earth. I’m guessing my dad was a saiyan from that dimension.” Leona let out a breath.

Goku saw her set the whiteboard marker down.

“So I’m not really following, but you’re from Earth so that means you can come back with me and we’ll get you home.” He smiled at her.

“Goku my Earth is not your Earth! It’s not my home!” She let out a frustrated cry. “I’d have better luck explaining this to Gohan.” She flopped on to the ground letting out a defeated breath.

“But strange that your dad is also a Saiyan that landed on Earth. It’s not that big of a planet I should have run into him by now.”

 

Leona looked at Goku and she stood up and motioned at the board.

“Thirteen universes follow that?”

Goku nodded his head slowly.

“Each universe runs parallel to each other, each with an Earth Moon Pluto so forth. Your one is this one.” She tapped the one in the middle.

“Yeah okay.” Goku remarked.

Leona tapped the one to the furthest part of the board.

“My Earth.”

“So there are more than two Earths?” Goku asked.

Leona cleared her throat and she sucked in a breath. She knew Goku wasn’t the smartest person in this universe, but he seriously made her feel like a damn scholar.

“Yes, lets for now say they’re oh I don’t know spoiler alert, thirteen or something. You are from Earth seven, I’m from oh I don’t know thirteen.” Leona looked at him.

“So not the same Earth?” Goku asked.

Leona let her head drop and she let out a breath.

“No not the same Earth Goku.”

Her head was hurting from trying and trying to explain to him why he couldn’t drop her off home.

“Can we get to your Earth from mine?” Goku asked.

 

Leona paused, it was actually a good question. It could happen if there was a black hole or wormhole or some kind of machine that jumped dimensions. But she ended up shrugging.

“Not really I don’t think you can. I only know of one person who can do that, but we’re years away from even registering on his radar.”

“Then stay on our Earth with us and wait till you can call him.” Goku grinned at her.

Leona sighed. “I don’t have much choice do I?”

“Not really.” Goku grinned at her. “Besides I think you’d get along well with Chi-chi and Bulma.”

Leona crossed her arms. “I need to talk to someone that will be showing up on your earth if he can cross time, maybe he can ask if it’s possible for me to cross dimensions.”

It was her only option, ask Trunks, well Future Trunks.

“So you’re from another Earth I get that, can we train now?” Goku asked.

Leona blinked and looked at him and she let out a breath.

“Yes we can train.”

“Alright!”

 

~*~*~

 

Goku stood there in in his super saiyan form and Leona blinked the wind billowing around him.

“Now that is totally not playing fair. You said if I hit you I won’t have to cook tonight!”

Goku grinned at her. “Well I know but I realized, I can’t cook that good.”

Leona looked at him with flat eyes.

“Screw that I’m going to the kitchen.”

She turned round ready to walk off and he caught her by the tail and she yelped in pain.

Goku saw the dark glare at him, but he knew she couldn’t move he flashed a grin at her.

“Well this is where I train you.” Goku stated.

Leona’s dark glare turned to one of confusion.

“I don’t follow.”

“When I grabbed Raditz tail he was paralyzed, but Vegeta and Nappa, they could still move and attack me freely. This is how we’re going to start. Take away your weakness.” Goku explained.

He powered out of super saiyan.

“I’m going to stand here and I’m not letting go till you can break through and move.”

“Just yank the thing out if you’re worried about it being a weakness!” Leona exclaimed.

“Nope, that’s cheating.” Goku grinned at her. “Your power level is really low for a saiyan, like Gohan’s was, but Gohan has some hidden power and he’s come a long way. In the year we are here. I want you to match Gohan.”

Leona was looking at him and he saw her suck in a breath.

“Fine. I’ll play. But I’m not arriving back in the same pod as you, your friends might talk.”

Goku blinked confused. “Talk about what?”

Leona shook her head. “Never mind.”

 

~*~*~

 

Leona could see the Yardratian city starting to fill with light. The streets were still clear of life. It seemed they weren’t as night dwelling as the human race, they retreated to their warm homes and the comfort of chairs bed and whatever else they did that kept them off the streets.

Yet in all that time from early afternoon to evening, she had only managed to move her head to turn round and look at Goku. Her body was straining, she could feel the beads of sweat lightly dripping from her temples and she couldn’t even raise a hand to wipe it away.

It was the most impossible training of her life. To fight against this kind of paralyzing move. She could breathe though, that much was sure because she hadn’t passed out yet, all her internal organs still pumped blood through her veins.

“You’re getting there.” Goku beamed happily from where he stood. “I can sense your train of thought. Follow it. Trust your instincts they seem pretty spot on.”

Jay blinked for a moment, she closed her eyes trying to sense her own internal organs checking to sense any forbidden pains. She paused when she could feel her own steady heartbeat, it had slowed back to normal and she understood, sensing her own insides was drawing energy inside, directly to her heart. The core of her body was beginning to respond in like.

Like that there was a warmth filling up inside her stomach, it was light and glowing and she followed the link from her heart through her body equally dispersing the collected energy, she watched as her foot shifted slowly changing the pose she’d been frozen in.

“And wiggle your big toe.” She grinned.

“You got it, now try and move more.” Goku remarked.

Leona spread the energy outwards and it was then she felt the added extra appendage, she could feel Goku’s hand on her tail, his grip wasn’t tight, but the tail was new only a recent addition she hadn’t ever had before. She focused on the tail and she felt the tip of it flick upwards then down again.

Leona smiled, she could feel the blood pumping through to her tail. She could feel the movement of each joint as it shifted as her tail swished.

She opened and closed her fists slowly at first then faster in tune with her beating heart.

“Wow took a bit for you to get started but you got the hang of that real quick.” Goku remarked.

 

Leona turned round and Goku let go of her tail as her leg spun round into a round house.

He blinked catching the attack then looked at her leg, the smirk formed on his face.

“Well wasn’t expecting you to try and attack me.” He remarked holding her leg scratching the side of his face.

Leona jumped up and her other leg spun round in a spinning round house catching him on the cheek.

She felt him let go in time for her to land on both her feet.

Her breath was almost back to normal and she stood up straight stretching her stiffened joints out.

“I hit you, you cook.” She stated and began to walk away.

“Hey wait a minute.”

“That was the deal right? I hit you, and you cook.”

Goku scratched the side of his face. “I did say that didn’t I?” He grinned. “Okay but I can’t cook as good as you.”

“Pssssh I just throw random things in there. I’m no chef.” Leona stated.

Goku ran up next to her. “But you do have some martial arts training, if for a moment I saw it. I felt it, your ki increased. I mean it’s not like Gohan’s, but I think we can do it. We can get you there.”

Leona looked at him. “I don’t know I think I’ll be left in the dust in no time. The way you talk about him, he has to have some kind of hidden special power.”

Goku smiled. “Yeah well he’s a half saiyan like yourself, so I think you two could probably spar sometime. Plus if I tell Chi-chi you’re a tutor she might let him out more often.”

Leona nodded. “A tutor? How old is he?”

“Umm… he’ll be ten or something soon… I think or was that nine.” Goku tapped his chin thoughtful.

Leona nodded her head slowly. Goku wasn’t saying anything about Chi-chi being his wife or Gohan his son. But she knew it.

“Goku I’m twenty-one, that’s a big age difference to being hanging around and sparring with a kid.” Leona remarked.

Goku smiled. “You’re the perfect age for a tutor though. We could pay you to help in his home schooling! That way Chi-chi won’t suspect a thing.”

Leona gave him a flat eyed look. “Goku, home schooling means you stay at home for it. Like sitting at a desk and reading and studying.”

Goku stopped and looked at her. “Oh…”

“Also my top subjects in school were art, physical education, science, and religious studies not sure any of those would help you teach _your son_.” Leona stated.

She felt Goku grab her by the hand. She stopped and saw his hand holding hers.

Leona saw the smile. “So you knew huh?”

“I’m a witch remember, I know bits and odds of what the cosmos tell me. Plus the way you talk about him, it’s a father’s pride I recognized. I had a father too, he was never proud of me, but my brother, smart arse as the brat was, he was proud of him.”

 

Goku looked at her. “I see, your dad didn’t really pay you much attention sorry if it’s a sore topic.”

Leona let out a breath and he saw her look at his hand holding hers.

“But okay, you talked me into it, I’m sure I can pick up some tutor guides or something to tutor you son and sneak him out for training.”

“Yesssss!” Goku cheered. “Thank you Lee!”

She was pulled into a hug and she felt her face flush in embarrassment.

“Yeah yeah can you just cook me that food already I’m starting to get hungry!”

“Sure! I hope you like meat! Because I saw something awesome in their kitchen I wanna try!”

 

~*~*~

 

Training with Goku was just one of those things, he helped her remember that which had been pushed to the side for years. She remembered how much she used to love her martial arts.

It made her wonder the truth about her heritage in the end. She knew they had said there was Chinese in her family a hundred years back. So she always thought that was the reason she wanted to learn martial arts. That part of her bloodline that went all the way back to China in the 1800’s.

Guess it was something else in her bloodline.

It was easy enough to refresh what she already knew and Goku she knew she would never beat the man he was the strongest on this version of Earth and she wasn’t stupid. It was better to let him teach her what he knew, so she could at least not do a Krillen or Yamcha if she was going to be stuck in this world for a while.

But strength wasn’t enough.

 

The table shook and she looked up as Goku dropped the large plate of meat in front of her and beamed.

“Eat up!” He set his own plate down and she looked at it over flowing with the meat.

“Um… thanks… I think.” She raised a brow.

Goku began to devour the food at inhuman speeds.

She shook her head and slowly ate the food he’d cooked for her.

They were here for a year, so Goku had a year to perfect his super saiyan form. She had a year to get her martial arts up to scratch and find a way to recreate another space pod like the one that Goku landed them here in.

Science and basic metal and wood crafting was a thing she was glad she understood thanks to high school. But she was no Bulma, she was going to need some help. To make a separate pod she would need to see what space ready materials they had available on this planet.

She decided after dinner she would investigate their scrap yard. She had seen it on a map in the hallway of the place her and Goku were being housed. It was about time she learned another language and bumped up her skill points in a few things she had left behind when she left high school.

 

Goku stopped eating when he saw Leona deep in thought. She wasn’t eating a lot, so it made him really curious, even Yamcha and Krillen ate more than she did.

She wouldn’t advance much if she didn’t keep her strength up. But he did see her consume more water than Krillen and Yamcha normally would. It was almost Piccolo worthy.

Leona blinked seeing him look at her and he grinned.

“Not hungry?”

“That was my dad’s thing.” Leona confessed with a smile. “I couldn’t go anywhere with him, he devoured way too much, it kinda put me off eating heaps.”

Goku grinned at her as she gave him her half empty plate.

“I’m full. Thanks for the meal Goku. Now if you excuse me I’m going to go science a bit.”

“Go science?” Goku looked at her.

“Yeah that pod was way to cramp for us to make the trip back together. We need another pod, so I’m going to try and fix your one and make my own.”

Goku looked at her. “Really? You think you can?”

“Not by myself, but I’m sure the good folks here can help me out. I have a year to do it in. I think that’s enough time, it’s not a massive structure smaller should take less time, it’s just the computer and mechanics I might need to brush up on.” Leona smiled at him.

Goku watched her leave and he shrugged before tipping the rest of her bowl of food down his throat.

 

~*~*~

 

On the map, the scrap yard only looked about a kilometer down the road from where they were staying, but actually walking there it felt more like five.

But it was her own paranoia, walking down an empty street at night no matter how well-lit always made her feel a bit apprehensive. Mostly due to the stories she had been told of murderers and the like as a teenager.

But only once in her entire life time had anything close to that happened to her. Her training and speed had saved her from being another random victim in a dank alleyway.

This wasn’t a dank alleyway in downtown, it was a wide street and well-lit more so than her own streets back home. She followed the signs looking at the notes she’d written on the back of a napkin. Mostly directions even if it was in a language she couldn’t read, but she could understand the basic of matching symbols.

 

Leona saw the street sign and looked at the napkin and smiled, the symbols finally matched and she turned the corner, and just like on the map there it was… the Yardratian scrap yard.

She knocked on the glass window wondering if they had night shift workers like back home.

There was no reply at first and she was disappointed, at least until an elder looking Yardratian sat up as if she had roused him from his sleep by her knocking.

He seemed confused at first and looked at her. She saw him look at her blinking in confusion.

Perhaps he missed out on the memo of her and Goku staying on their planet temporarily.

She drew on the back of the napkin the shape of the space pod and motioned towards the door.

It was then she saw him slip her the bracelet through the gap in the glass.

She grabbed the bracelet and put it on, then he nodded at the door.

Leona watched as they rolled open for her and she saw the various pieces of old spaceships and other vehicles piled on top of each other.

She let out a low whistle and waved her thanks to the guard before heading through the doors. Perhaps at this stage she didn’t need to build her own pod, she could probably find a similar one here somewhere and just modify it.

 

~*~*~

 

It was late morning when Goku knocked on Leona’s door and he pushed at it. To his surprise it opened and he looked inside. He blinked seeing the desk covered in small computer chips and wires.

For a brief moment he was reminded of Bulma and her father. They tended to work with these things, he didn’t really understand any of it.

Goku raised a brow looking over seeing Leona lying on the floor near the makeshift fireplace. She was asleep, she had notes written down on napkins on how to assemble some of these parts together, well he assumed that’s what the notes where. He could make out the basic shapes and how they were supposed to clip together.

“Man how long were you up last night?” Goku asked himself more than the sleeping woman.

He scratched the side of his face. He didn’t really want to wake her, because if she was indeed like Bulma, that was like waking a sleeping bear.

Goku crouched down and gave Leona a gentle shake.

“Hey Lee… you got enough energy to get some training in?”

 

There was an incoherent grumble at first before she opened her eyes and looked at him.

“Gimmie a couple hours okay? I didn’t fall asleep until light up.”

Goku smiled. “Yeah I figured, but man you work fast.”

“No I just took notes of the parts your pod was made of and found matching parts in the scrap yard. I kinda wish they had a 3-D printer, woulda made it easier.” Leona yawned.

Goku felt his brow quirk up. “I have no idea what that is.”

Leona smiled. “Figured.”

Goku stood up and looked at the parts.

“Do you have everything you need to make another pod?”

“I have the basics for the computer system, I can work on the rest later… after sleep.”

Goku looked at her. “Okay, just don’t do a Bulma and wear yourself out.” He walked to the door. “I’ll be back in three hours.”

“Right, thanks Goku.”

 

~*~*~

 

Leona stood there focusing on her breathing, she moved and stretched slowly as Goku held on to her tail. It was getting easier to move despite him holding her tail. She could feel his hand on her tail, it didn’t seem to hurt as much. Her movements becoming more natural, she was losing the shock of him grabbing her tail, it was starting to feel like when someone would grab her by the wrist.

She believed that’s what Goku was aiming for.

“Alright Lee, I think you pretty much got the hang of it.” Goku stated.

She looked over her shoulder at him. “So the point of this was?”

“To stop your tail from being a weakness. But it also helped you learn how to center your energy I can feel it. It means you’re on the way to connecting with your own personal ki. Learning your ki is next, that in turn will help you fly and sense the ki of others.” Goku explained.

Leona nodded her head slowly.

“Okay.”

“From there I think you could possibly learn instant transmission with me. The guys on this planet are teaching it to me at this moment.”

Leona quirked a brow at him. “You think I can learn that?”

“Well sure, it’ll come in handy. I think maybe it might help you find a way home.” Goku stated.

Leona’s hand moved over Goku’s on her tail and she opened his palm up to let her tail go. She turned round to look at him, she was wondering if he was serious about this.

But she could see it his face was truly serious. She wondered if that was possible to sense ki over parallel dimensions. Not that she knew what the ki of her friends back home felt like.

“Well you got me interested for sure. Lets do this then.”

 

~*~ **A few months later** ~*~

 

Goku stood back his arms crossed, the first few months he knew had been tough on the young demi saiyan female. He had noticed her reflexes were faster than they had been. He was surprised really that in the few months she had improved close to Chi-chi’s level when he fought her in the martial arts tournament before they got married.

But right now she didn’t remind him of Chi-chi or Bulma. She was just sitting there hoovering mid-air legs crossed deep in a meditative state. She partially reminded him of Piccolo for that moment.

He could feel how calm and relaxed her entire body was even from where he stood.

Goku glanced at the circular pod she was making up from the scraps, it sat next to his and he looked back at her. She was definitely different than how he expected a female saiyan to be.

She barely ate, her fighting although it was good, wasn’t at a sparring level with him just yet. But she picked up on things relating to the body’s energy extremely fast.

Goku watched as the ki ball formed in front of her and he raised a brow, her hands were nowhere near the ki ball, they were resting on her knees, palms facing upward.

Then he saw it, the ki ball enlarging to the size of Baba’s crystal ball, and he could see the images floating round on the inside, zipping between one planet then the next and the next, like she was searching for something.

Goku looked at her and he knew instantly what she was looking for. She was looking for her home.

The images and various alien faces flickering through the ball, she was searching the galaxy for a way to get home. He swallowed lightly, and he felt sad for her at that moment.

She must have felt a lot lonelier than he realized.

 

Leona let herself lower to the ground as she felt her energy draining. She opened her eyes and blinked seeing Goku standing there he was staring at the ki ball in front of her and she stood up.

It moved with her, she placed her hand underneath and lifted it up to his eye level.

She waved a hand in front of it, the search for her friends ending.

“My world…” She stated as she brought up her version of earth.

Goku looked into the ball of energy as she showed him, the terrorism attacks, the natural disasters, the wars, the animal abuse, the domestic abuse, racism and gun violence.

Goku’s eyes met hers and she saw the sympathetic look.

“Lee…”

“No world is perfect, but despite all the bad…”

“It’s home.” Goku stated. “Everything and everyone you know and love is there. I understand.”

She waved her hand over the ball, she showed him the image of her parents and the various flashes of the arguments she remembered as a child. The images flashed between that of her brother Neil, his dark hair and eyes, the ball cap on his head underneath the large white baggy Unit hoodie, the oversized jeans working on his car. Her friends Andy his light brown mousey hair sticking up at weird angles the green eyes wearing a shirt that had an oversized dragon ball on it, he was smiling stupidly before pretending to walk into a pole. Chhaya with her mocha colored skin, brown eyes, dark hair highlighted with copper streaks, wearing a pin striped business suit walking with Iris, the blonde haired blue eyed woman wearing jeans and a shirt, the two of them stopping by a crystal store and browsing the window.

 

Goku looked up as Leona closed her hands over the ki ball snuffing it out.

“Your power… it’s different from any saiyan I’ve met, I don’t even know what that was.”

“My mother was high on the spiritual side of things. So that’s how I can summon that with ease, because I was taught about astrology and the stars. I learned more about how energy can protect and heal the body, how to read tarot cards, things normal people don’t learn.”

Goku blinked then he looked to the pod she was working on.

“It seems you know a bit about mechanics as well.”

Leona shook her head. “I know your basic, how to operate a machine, how to take apart a computer and put it back together that is the limit of my knowledge. But I can do puzzles and matching pieces to their correct places, so long as I have a visual to work with.” She motioned at his pod. “I got the Yardratians to scan the Ginyu pod after they fixed it up, now I’m just merely replicating it like a puzzle with pieces they have on this planet. If I didn’t know how to take apart a computer this would be a lot more difficult.”

Goku looked to her pod then to the Ginyu pod.

“Lee, taking apart a computer and putting it back together, it’s not an easy task for normal people really.” He pointed out the obvious.

Leona smiled. “My uncle and my mother taught me, my mother was good at programming stuff and my uncle made computers from scratch using other computer parts, this isn’t that different really.”

“I really think you’d like Bulma, if tutoring Gohan fails, I’m sure she would love another female around who knew this stuff.” Goku scratched the side of his face.

Leona looked at Goku and she nodded. “I’d like to meet her, she seems pretty awesome.”

“Well I can sort that out for you, now do you think you can spare a few hours for some training? I think I got instant transmission sort of worked out, but I wanna test it out over a small area.”

Leona nodded. “Sure I’ll be your Guinea pig.”

“Great! Thanks Lee.”

 

~*~*~

 

Leona bumped her fists together looking at Goku standing in the distance, he was stretching, one leg then the other, before stretching his arms. Leona moved her hands together and sucked in a breath.

She wasn’t sure what to expect of this training. Was she sparring with Goku, because that would probably be a little bit suicidal for her given how low below his grade in martial arts she was.

She saw Goku place two fingers to his forehead, his body flickered for a moment before he vanished and she spun round, her arm shooting out in on outwards block knocking his hand away.

Goku’s eyes widened. “Wow nice reflexes.”

Leona jumped back a couple of steps.

“You’re not attacking.” She noted.

Goku grinned. “Nope. I want you to run find somewhere to hide and let me find you, I might attack I might not, just trying to get the hang of instant transmission.” He explained while still grinning. “Then when I do get the hang of it. I’m sure I can teach you.”

“So play the victim in a horror movie. I get it.” Leona looked round at their surroundings.

 

Leona took note of where they were where she could go and in her head she calculate how fast she could get there. Given the training with Goku had helped increase her speed, she wasn’t sure how long he was going to give her each time.

She looked at Goku as he beamed at her happily.

“Time limit in between, you have to give me time in between jumps okay?”

“Fifteen seconds long enough?” Goku asked.

Leona raised a brow. “I was thinking a minute, but fifteen will have to do, because I know you’re impatient.”

“And GO!” Goku motioned.

Leona took off in a sprint, she knew she could make over sixty meters in that period of time especially in a sprint. She was glad for track team because she was able to almost make a hundred meter’s before Goku appeared in front of her and she ducked avoiding the fist rolling in between his legs and out the other side and continuing to sprint.

 

Goku watched her take off again and he grinned suddenly.

“Now this… might help her improve faster and better, work on her reflexes. And my instant transmission.” He grinned happily. “Alright this is gunna be fun.”

He placed the two fingers to his forehead locking onto her ki, it was moving rapidly and that made him smile. She was fast he knew this, but he could judge her speed properly now.

Once he hit fifteen seconds he vanished from her last location to the new one and his leg spun round in a round house, he was met with her forearm knocking his leg up in the air and she skidded under him and kept running.

“This will work, it’ll get her up to speed so much faster.”

 

~*~*~

 

Leona was leaning up against a wall trying to catch her breath, she was almost tapped out, it had been over and hour of running ducking, dodging deflecting blows and jumping over leg sweeps and other moves to even get this far outside the scrap yard.

She felt it though. Goku’s ki coming in super-fast and hard and her head moved to the side automatically, not even a second later Goku’s fist connected with the wall where her head had been.

Goku grinned. “That was great Lee, I definitely think I’m getting the hang of it. How about we do this again tomorrow and we shorten the time to ten seconds and so forth.”

Leona looked at Goku suddenly. “What happens when we hit one second?” She asked wearily.

“We spar.” Goku beamed at him, because the more you can learn to deflect dodge and block my moves the sooner we can really get you up to the speed of a saiyan.”

Leona nodded her head and smiled, she was a little apprehensive, but if it helped Goku and it helped her get to the point where she would no longer be another victim, then she was down for it.

“Sign me up.” She smiled at him.

“Alright! This is gunna be so good!”

 

~*~ **Months Later** ~*~

 

Goku was staring at the completed pod sitting next to the Ginyu pod. Leona stood back looking at her handy work, hands on hips. She spun round obviously sensing him and she grinned at him.

“Check it out! I did it!”

She was super happy about this space pod and he was actually well and truly impressed.

Bulma would definitely want to see that pod herself and probably check out the young woman’s handy work.

Goku saw her pick up a paint brush and he saw her write on the pod in kanji.

From what he saw of her life that she showed him over the months, she didn’t live in Japan or anywhere near it. But she was writing the language up the side of the pod.

One side had ‘bofu’ written there and the other ‘saiyuki’.

He knew she had talent but to see the pod colored orange like a dragon ball with the words tagged onto the outer shell. Goku walked round to the pack of the pod to see the seven stars painted there.

“Let me guess you’re an artist too?” Goku laughed.

“I told you I did art in high school.” Leona beamed. “I’m a jack or all trades and master of none!”

Goku rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ll say.”

 

Leona set the brush down. “But in all seriousness, in case this one doesn’t work, I’ll take it, you stick to the Ginyu pod, I don’t want to kill you in case I got something wrong. Your earth needs you, it doesn’t need me. Besides can’t you feel it?”

“Frieza, yeah you sensed him heading towards Earth too.” Goku remarked his arms crossing.

“Well I think it’s time. One more sparring round then we pack up and head there as soon as possible.”

Leona looked at Goku.

“Okay I won’t go full out on you, but I will test your limits, if you’re ready.” Goku looked at her.

Leona pulled her long orange red hair back into a pony tail and she pulled of the Yardratian armour piece just leaving the white shirt and red pants. He watched her tear at the frilly collar ripping that off also. She dropped the parts to the ground and stretched round. She could move freer without the restrictions.

 

Goku smiled at her. “Ready when you are Lee.”

Then like that she was gone and he blinked surprised. Had she actually learned instant transmission in its full ability already? He had thought she was only partly able to perform the technique.

He ducked as her leg swung out from behind him and he flipped backwards before looking at her, just as she vanished again.

Goku’s arm spun round and he blocked the knee that had been aimed at his neck.

He grinned at her. “Well you definitely got faster.”

“Had to, especially with you chasing me everywhere using instant transmission.”

Then came the fury of fists he blocked with his forearms and his leg kicked out upwards and she jumped upwards, she then flipped over him and he felt her legs go round his neck into a lock mode, as she spun round behind him, legs locked in place. Her hands landing on the ground and she flung him backwards and he caught the ground with a single hand, his feet hitting the ground and he looked at her standing there.

His eyes widened as he saw the flicker of energy going between a normal power up and she was really close to touching base with super saiyan mode.

In all this time they had been training, he hadn’t really paid her little power ups here and there much attention, he’d noted the improvements, but now looking at her and adding them together. She was definitely on par with Gohan, save for how much closer she was to super saiyan at this stage.

Goku then charged at her and their knees collided and he felt the reverb shock through the area and he looked at her. He saw her blink in realization that their blow had caused a shock wave.

It seemed even she hadn’t noticed the improvement.

Her distraction was what he needed and she was grabbed by the arm and flung over his head towards the wall.

She skidded through the air stopping millimeters before the wall and she let out a breath before vanishing from his sight again.

Goku dropped to the ground as she appeared flying overhead with a leaping side kick. She skidded across the ground and looked at him.

He stood up straight looking at her and smiled.

“I think you’re ready for the next level Lee.”

 

Leona watched as he flashed into super saiyan.

“Oiy! No fair! That’s cheating!” She eeped.

Leona dropped to the ground as Goku’s fist flew over her head and she rolled out of the way of his foot stomping down and she flipped backwards looking at Goku in his golden aura.

Sucking in a breath, she saw him place two fingers to his forehead and she growled knowing what that meant. She took off charging directly at him, just missing him as he vanished and reappeared above her, she was caught off guard as the double fists closed together hit her in the lower back slamming her in to the ground.

Goku then landed next to where she lay and she pushed herself up off the ground.

Leona let out a breath. “Still a long way off Lee, but I am really impressed with how far you’ve come since we started.”

“Damn that hurt.” She rubbed her lower back in complaint.

She stood up slowly and stretched her back out letting it pop and click back into place.

Goku smiled at her and powered out of super saiyan.

“I think it’s time we went back to earth now, before Frieza beats us there.”

“Yeah sounds like a plan.” Leona continued to rub her back, “but I’m changing back into my normal clothes, because I don’t wanna look like a weirdo landing on your home planet.”

Goku looked down at the Yardratian clothes.

“I don’t know I kinda like them.” He grinned.

“Then you wear them.” Leona stated.

 

~*~*~

 

Goku sat in the pod as it hurtled through space, he could see Leona’s orange colored pod through the window, it was traveling at an even speed with the Ginyu pod he was occupying.

He saw the flashing panel on his dash and hit it.

“Hey Goku I added kinda like a radio thing in here, so we could map out a plan if need be.” Her voice came through the speaker.

Goku nodded. “Well if you think you can hold Frieza off till I get there, because I get the feeling, you’re going to beat me there.”

“What why?” Leona asked through the speaker.

“You made that pod from scratch it has no damages as of yet, where as this Ginyu pod has, even fixed I can tell it’s a little slower than your pod, because I can see your pod bit by bit inching ahead.”

“I’m not holding off Frieza Goku, there is no way I can.” Leona protested.

“Don’t worry if you get in to any trouble I’ll be there. Just power up as high as you can and I’ll come.” Goku replied.

He heard her sigh. “Fine I’ll try okay. Anyway I packed some food under you seat in case you get hungry, there’s also a doze mode to help you sleep if need be.”

Goku smiled. “Lee you didn’t have too.”

“Yeah I did. You kept me sane well kinda sane for the past year so thanks.”

“We’ll find a way to get you home I promise. Bulma might have a theory on how, if not her then her old man.” Goku offered. “So if anything you should sleep and we can ask them when we get there.”

“Yeah, I hope they have some answers.” Leona let out a breath and Goku heard her yawn.

“Get some sleep Lee, see you back on Earth.”

“Okay night.”

 

~*~*~

 

Bulma looked up in the sky and she saw the pod come hurtling through their atmosphere like a comet. What got her was the bright orange color of the pod. It made her feel more at ease. She had seen the Ginyu force pods, it may have been the same shape, but the color wasn’t correct.

“Do you think that’s Frieza?” Yamcha asked.

“Don’t be stupid, of course it’s not, the power level is way too low.” Vegeta snapped. “It’s equal to the brat, it could be one of Frieza’s minions trying to scout ahead.”

“I think we need to go check it out. It could be Goku.” Krillen offered. “He does suppress his power a lot.”

Bulma looked at Krillen. “But you know what Goku’s energy feels like right? Does it feel like Goku?”

Gohan shook his head. “It doesn’t feel like my dad, but it doesn’t feel evil either.”

“Well I’m going to check it out.” Bulma stated.

Yamcha let out a breath. “Really?”

“Yes and now you know I can’t fly so you’re carrying me there mister!” She snapped.

“Yeah yeah okay.” Yamcha looked at Krillen and Gohan. “You guys are backing me up on this right?”

“Yeah I wanna know if they’ve come in contact with my dad.” Gohan announced.

“I just hope you’re right and that they’re not evil.” Krillen remarked.

 

~*~*~

 

Leona was woken from her slumber as her pod hit something hard and she grunted in pain. Her hand pushed against the door of the pod.

“Outside oxygen levels are stable, it is safe to exit.” The computerized voice informed her.

The door to the pod opened up and she climbed out before stretching her legs, then her arms.

She stopped for a moment seeing the group gathered round the pod looking at her.

“I told you it wasn’t my dad.” Gohan remarked looking down at her in the crater.

“Yeah but the ki was pretty high, I just wasn’t expecting a girl.” Yamcha added.

Leona’s brow quirked up at him.

“Excuse me for being born female.” She snipped.

What she wasn’t expecting was Vegeta to be staring at her, then she saw his eyes going to the tail round her waist.

“I was under the impression Kakarott, myself and his half breed brat were the last saiyans alive.”

Leona looked to the side. “Yeeeeeah about that.”

Bulma ran up to the edge of the crater.

“You’re a female saiyan! That’s amazing. Wait you’re not here to take over Earth are you?” The blue haired woman asked worriedly.

Leona shook her head. “I doubt I could take over a planet."

Vegeta scoffed. “Especially not with that weak ass power level you have. You can barely call yourself a saiyan.”

Leona sighed. “I never claimed to be saiyan than you very much, Goku and yourself came to that conclusion all on your own.”

Yamcha looked at Tien and Krillen.

“Then if you’re not saiyan, what are you?” Krillen asked.

“I was raised human, it’s all I know, save for the odd spell and potion.” Leona jumped up and out of the crater.

 

Yamcha eyed the girl standing in front of them as she looked at the sky.

“You can sense it too can’t you?” He asked her.

“Yeah, Frieza, I only met him for a brief moment, so I’d rather not go up against him. But Goku seems to think I can hold him off till he gets here.” She looked at Yamcha.

She saw him eyeing up her tail wearily. “So if you’re not a saiyan, is that some kind of fluffy belt?”

She shook her head quickly. “No I could never kill an animal for a fashion accessory, that’s just cruel.” She waved her arms about making him raise a brow at the antics. “I love cats and wolves and foxes and all cute furry animals.”

“Yeah she’s not like the other saiyans that landed here after Goku that’s for sure.” Krillen remarked.

Yamcha let out a breath of relief. “So obviously you met Goku, how’d that happen?”

“He saved my life.” The girl replied.

Yamcha looked at the tail and he could tell Vegeta was thinking the same thing, but he did it first and he grabbed the tail, lightly at first.

He saw her turn round and look at him holding her tail and he moved his hand up it and he was sure he saw her blush red before turning round.

“Um… can you let go, I don’t go round grabbing onto your extra appendages. Least thats not how we greet people where I’m from.” The girl stated.

Yamcha blinked and he saw Vegeta smirk.

“Saiyan tails can be very sensitive, especially with the opposite sex is involved.” Vegeta stated.

Yamcha let go quickly blushing. “Well um… sorry about that. I didn’t know.”

She nodded her head. He saw she was still a little flushed.

Turning round she offered him her hand instead. “I’m Leona. But Goku just calls me Lee.”

Yamcha took her hand and shook it. “Leona. That’s definitely not a saiyan name.”

“Wasn’t raised on a saiyan planet. Was raised on something like Earth 2.0 or 13, or close to this planet with green stuff and less super strong fighters and…” She looked from Vegeta to Piccolo. “no aliens, that have been confirmed.”

Yamcha smiled. “Well welcome to earth.”

Bulma cleared her throat. “Leona so you’re here to hold of Frieza, maybe we should head in that direction then?”

Leona nodded her head and motioned. “He’ll be landing over there somewhere.”

“No flying. We keep low and our power levels suppressed or else Frieza’s scouters will pick us up.” Vegeta stated.

 

Leona watched as Vegeta led the group forward. She let out a slow breath.

She stopped as she felt Piccolo standing behind her.

“Your power level doesn’t read like a normal saiyan’s, it is very similar to Gohan’s though.”

Leona saw Gohan look up at Piccolo then at her.

She smiled. “Cause apparently I’m like Gohan. Only one half of my parents is saiyan, the other is spiritual, makes for an interesting upbringing.”

“So you’re half like I am, that’s cool. I’ve never met another half saiyan before.”

“Can’t say I have either.” Leona grinned at the young boy. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You can talk along the way, don’t fall behind girl if you’re what Kakarott sent to save us from Frieza, I’d like to see what you can do.” Vegeta called back.

“Probably die in a hail of blood and guts, but sure why not, it’s totally on my bucket list. Along with being lobotomized.” Leona drawled.

Krillen snickered. “I’m guessing sarcasm is your defense mechanism then.”

“Hey only human.” Leona shrugged. “Or half… I think.”

 

~*~ ** _To Be Continued…_** ~*~


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leona a half saiyan half human woman from another multiverse has made he jump from her world in the world of DBZ, and she's just about to witness Frieza's first visit to earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Some parts of this have been edited from the TV show, mostly because lazy writing.

**Chapter Two**

 

Tien stood next to Yamcha, he saw his friend looking at the woman that Goku had supposedly sent on ahead to help them out. She was looking into the distance her brows knotted together as if picking up something they couldn’t. Frieza’s ship was so close to landing and she had stopped to look in the distance.

“Yamcha? Do you think we can trust her?” He asked.

“I don’t really trust Vegeta, but we don’t really have a choice now do we. Those two are the only saiyans we have on our side.” Yamcha watched as Bulma moved up to the younger woman.

“Hey are you okay?” Bulma asked.

Leona blinked for a moment. “Oh yeah. I think I just felt something not too far off from where Frieza is going to land. It’s not bad, but it can work in our favour.” She smiled at Bulma.

Tien looked at Chaoitsu who was also looking at the orange haired woman. Krillen moved up to them.

“I know this is gunna sound weird. But I’m going to trust Gohan in this. If he can’t sense any evil in her, we’ll just trust that. Besides her power level is no where near Frieza’s and I’ve been on the end of it.”

Yamcha nodded. “Yeah I trust you on that, but what does Goku think she can do?”

“She’s a witch isn’t she? I’m sure she could at least do something of interest.” Krillen mused.

Chaoitsu looked at Tien. “Gohan is right though, I don’t feel any evil from her. I do feel a lot of sadness though.”

Tien saw Yamcha turn to look at her where she was with Bulma the two women talking about women’s intuition and something else.

“Maybe Frieza took someone away from her as well.” Yamcha mused.

“Frieza probably doesn’t even know she exists.” Vegeta scoffed walking past them. “I didn’t.”

“Regardless… that makes her the last known female saiyan in this dimension Vegeta.” Krillen commented. “And she spent a year with Goku. He has to have some kind of plan.”

“Since when did Goku actually have a single solid plan in his entire life?” Yamcha asked.

Tien saw Krillen smile sheepishly. “Yeah good point there.”

 

Leona looked back at the guys she knew they were talking about her and she let out a breath.

“Look don’t let them get to you.” Bulma smiled at her.

Leona looked at Bulma. “They obviously don’t trust me, but why do you?”

“I have Vegeta living at my place and if I can handle Vegeta I can easily handle you. Besides my woman’s intuition it’s telling me I can trust you.” Bulma nodded. “That and if Gohan can’t sense evil from you and Goku sent you to help us. I think the odds are in your favour.”

“That and if she was sent here to kill us by Frieza, she would have done it by now.” Vegeta scoffed walking in front of them.

Leona raised a brow as he walked past.

“If I was even anywhere near strong enough to, he has a point. But I do believe in karma buddy!” Leona called out after him. “You get what you deserve!”

She saw Vegeta look over his shoulder at her in an even angry glare.

“Strange how Kakarott should meet another saiyan out there. Female too. The both of you alone in space.” Vegeta accused.

Bulma just laughed. “Well aren’t you two a cute couple.”

Leona looked a Bulma in shock. “Okay I may have been an angry little Vegeta child, but please don’t.” She shook her head. “I just can not go there.”

Bulma smiled. “Last two saiyans alive.”

“We’re not part of a breeding program. Besides I’m only staying till I can find a way back home to my world.” Leona pointed out.

Leona saw Gohan look up at her he was moving next to Piccolo with ease as they made their way towards the destination that Frieza was landing in.

“You are gunna stay for a bit though right?” Gohan asked.

Leona sighed. “I promised Goku I’d tutor you, but I think he wanted it as an excuse to sneak you out and train you some more.”

Bulma laughed. “That sounds like Goku.”

 

The group all heard Piccolo shout. “He’s here!!!”   
They all turned and looked as Frieza’s ship flew in to view. Leona blinked it was Frieza alright he didn’t seem to have much difference in the new ship in comparison to the one that had been on Namek.

Leona looked to the side as everyone looked freaked. She looked over to Piccolo who was just staring up at the ship. She smirked even Piccolo looked cute. She mentally scolded herself she was suddenly being really teenager about the guys. When more important things were happening. Frieza was landing and he was landing fast.   
  
The ship flew right over their heads and over Piccolo’s. Leona did a quick ki scan check the power levels there were at least fifteen weaker power levels than the main two scattered all throughout the ship.   
“Looks like he’s brought some friends to come and play.” Leona muttered.  
The ship lingered and Leona saw by Piccolo’s face he had seen them, he had seen both Frieza and his father through the glass. Everyone was silent as the ship flew off.

Leona heard a few shocked gasps come from the Z-team. But she was over confidante. After all she had sensed Trunks. Sure it was only a low power level he was suppressing it. But who else would be this far out in the middle of nowhere? Especially where near where Frieza was going to land.   
“He’s landing just over that ridge!” Krillen shouted and Leona started to run towards it.  
“What are you crazy?” Yamcha shouted after her not only could Leona sense Frieza’s power level on she could sense it in her wiccan training, it helped her with that sort thing. And she was glad for it.  
Leona stopped running and looked back at their shocked faces. She looked over as the ship landed. She knew Trunks would show in a few minutes. She stood there staring while everyone was silent.

‘ _I guess I should let Trunks handle it_.’ Leona thought even though she promised Goku. Trunks she knew was a super saiyan. She was most definitely was not.  
  
The silence ran along with whimpers and other gasp of shock like noises coming from everyone.

Leona stood in front of them all.

‘ _I guess it couldn’t hurt to hang back with them_.’ Leona thought to herself.  
“Now there’s no room for mistakes.” Vegeta’s voice interrupted

Leona stopped and looked back at him. He was looking over his shoulder at the z-team.   
“Huh?” Yamcha questioned.  
“We’ve all got to keep our power levels suppressed or else Frieza will pick us up on his scouters.” Vegeta continued.  
  
Leona looked at the group of them Gohan was still staring off looking in total shock.  
Piccolo placed his hand on Gohan’s shoulder.

“Ready?” Piccolo asked.  
Gohan looked up at him in admiration.

“A-heh.” Gohan chuckled with a nod.

Piccolo nodded back at him. The two had a defiant friendship going.  
Leona just walked away from the group of them. She didn’t see why she had to hang around there. When the Trunks show was about to start. She was the in between.

Leona looked down to the side to see a lone bug crawl up over a rock looking like it was escaping.   
‘ _I want to be back with my family and friends_.’ Leona thought sadly.   
She felt cold all of a sudden like the loneliness was taking over.  
“This is crazy, I’ve never felt anything anywhere close to the amount of power I’m sensing right now.” Yamcha spoke up in a panic stricken voice.  
Leona looked over at him. She remembered watching him on the series and seeing how brave he’d been at the beginning when fighting the sabimen she frowned.

‘M _aybe dying made him realise that life was just too short_.’ She thought to herself.  
“I hate to say it Yamcha. But this only the tip of the iceberg.” Gohan spoke up.  
“There’s no way we’re going to last very long against a massive force like that.” Tien added in his own almost scared voice.

He never actually sounded fully scared Leona supposed that was Tien’s character. He’s always made Leona go hmmm anyways. She could never figure him fully out.  
She rolled her eyes. “Gee ya think?” Leona drawled.  
“Shut your mouth girl.” Vegeta snapped.  
  
Leona looked over her shoulder at Vegeta then off to where Frieza had landed listening to them talk through the lines she’d heard a million times before while watching the show.

“Hey you guys were kidding right?” Yamcha asked

Leona watched as he backed up a bit. The poor guy seemed to be on edge.

“I mean you’re not suggesting that we attack him?” He asked.  
She frowned for a little bit but she knew they were worried but if only she could say it would be okay. And that the androids, Cell and Buu and maybe eventually Beerus and Black Goku were the upcoming ones to worry about. But Leona doubted she would even survive to the beginning of the Buu saga.  
“Like Tien said, we’d all be wiped out.” Yamcha added.  
“You sure do panic alot.” Leona muttered.

  
Vegeta chuckled and looked at Leona.

“You seem pretty confidante girl. Have you fought Frieza yet?” He asked.  
“Oh no but lets just say he wasn’t too thrilled when I watched Goku blast him.” Leona replied.

It seemed her conversation with Vegeta wasn’t being acknowledged by the others but she didn’t mind.

“So Frieza has already seen you girl, he knows of your existence and to know a female saiyan is out there, he will do everything to make sure you won’t survive the day. Vegeta stated.

Leona turned to look at Vegeta. “Seriously you know what he’s planning?”

“Female saiyans were used for breeding and mating to make his invincible armies. That’s all he will see you as. A saiyan breeding machine.” Vegeta explained. “And he saw you with Kakarott, he might have even come to the conclusion you’re the mother of his brat.”

“What?!” Leona exclaimed. “No way I would have had to been like eleven at the time.”

Vegeta scoffed. “I know that, but Saiyans don’t age as fast as humans. We can look the same age for decades. If I were to guess you will remain to look like the same age you are now for at least another twenty years.”

“Guess I can cancel that anti-aging beauty spa back home then.” Leona cracked nervously.

There it was again, her sarcastic defensive mechanism. She needed to stop that.

  
“I’m telling you Frieza is a monster and attacking him is suicide.” Yamcha panicked.  
Leona felt like saying.

‘ _No suicide was standing out in a storm and holding your hands high for lightening to strike so you would die and no longer feel heart ache_.’ She looked down.

Leona felt like such a coward escaping like that. Maybe this was her second chance at life to live a life she always wanted, near to the characters she adored the most. She’d probably be perfect for Yamcha. She took the cowards way out. Leona just wished she had her friends to comfort her like Yamcha had his friends to comfort him in this time.

Leona didn’t need them cause she was scared. She needed them so she could say ‘I’m sorry.’

Her mission was to protect her friends and family from harm. She couldn’t do that now, not being quite literary in another dimension.  
“But we have to try Yamcha.” Piccolo spoke up.  
“Huh?” Yamcha looked at Piccolo.  
“Unless we stop Frieza right here and now you may as well kiss the entire planet goodbye.” Piccolo added.  
  
Krillen and Gohan looked down. Yamcha still looked scared.  
“Pssssh everything will be sweet.” Leona remarked then covered her mouth as everyone looked at her. Leona forgot she was just a little intruder to their gathering.

“Ignore me.”  
“Ohhhh...” Chaoitsu whined.  
“He’s right you know. You really have no choice.” Vegeta remarked.  
“So what’s say we put an end to all this pathetic whimpering and go find Frieza... before he finds us.” Vegeta added with an eeriness to his voice.  
Leona walked off from the group towards where Frieza’s ship had landed.

She had promised Goku.

 

The group of them headed towards the ship jumping up and down over rocks and climbing low and keeping their power level suppressed.

Leona saw Yamcha lagging behind and she knew what he was thinking and she placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort.   
“Don’t worry.” Leona remarked.

Before leaping up on to the rock her tail swishing, she bit her lower lip and smiled at the thought of witnessing Trunks first hand taking care of Frieza uninterrupted and unedited, unlike on television.  
  
Leona stood on the cliff edge with Gohan who was helping Bulma up as Yamcha called up to them. His voice shaky.

“I. I don’t think I can do this you guys.” Yamcha said.  
“Yamcha Goku is coming I know he is we set a course together. My ship just bet his because I created it myself. And with all of us I’m sure we can hold Frieza off for a couple of hours till Goku arrives.” Leona called down.  
Yamcha stood there his head lowered. Leona jumped down from the cliff face and landed next to him and looked at him.

“I wish I had your confidence.” He said.  
Leona smiled and looked at him he blinked and looked at her.   
“Anyone tell you that you look cute when you’re panicked?” Leona asked.  
Yamcha blinked and she chuckled.

“Now c’mon together we can do this, we need you.” She held out her hand to him.  
He nodded. “At least tell me what planet are you from?” He said quietly.  
“Yamcha...” Leona said quietly hoping Piccolo wouldn’t hear. “I was born on earth, but not this earth, one that runs almost parallel to yours. I was born on Earth, I was raised on earth, and I promise you even though this isn’t my Earth, I will do everything in my power to protect it, because it’s the closest I have to a home right now. Its so much like the Earth I know.”

Yamcha was staring at her in surprise. “Lee… why are you-?”

“Because you need to know you’re not alone and we can do this. But shhhh about my home planet okay it’s just our secret okay?”

“Y-yeah.” Yamcha was looking at her in shock. “No evil in your heart. I get what Gohan meant now.”

Leona blinked and smiled. “Well maybe a little evil, but I do get really gushy at the sight of cute cats. I think they’re super adorable. I love cats.” She beamed happily.  
Yamcha then began his climb Leona followed him from behind and as they reached the cliff top Leona just knew that Trunks was already on the scene with Frieza and she smiled.

 

~*~*~

 

The group of Z fighters stood on the ground and they looked over in the distance at the general area of Frieza’s ship and Leona pulled some gum out of the pocket of the pants and she popped a couple of pieces in to her mouth and began to chew.  
Suddenly the gang all picked up on Trunks power level.

Leona could tell instantly, his ki felt like that of Vegeta’s and Bulma’s merged together swirling round intertwined in a merged power that took the traits of both his parents.

Leona could feel it herself just not exactly where it was. She looked at Bulma who looked back at her.   
“Oooh the show’s about to begin, and I forgot my popcorn.” Leona grinned which earned her a few strange looks from the group of them.  
“Guys... hey what’s going on?” Bulma asked.  
“I’m sensing another huge power level, and it’s ah...” Krillen began.  
“And this one makes Freiza seem like nothing.” Tien finished.  
“You know it’s not too late we could still turn around and go home if we want... right?” Yamcha asked his voice falling softly.  
“Be strong Yamcha.” Tien spoke up.  
Leona looked over a Vegeta whose expression looked pissed. But to her he always looked angry. Leona guessed that’s why alot of woman and girls found him attractive in the world where she came from.

Leona knew this was the segment where Vegeta would have his thoughts of the strength of Trunks power and how it’s impossible. Such a positive man this one...

 

Leona snapped her fingers and reached into her back pocket and pulled out the folded up scouter she had ‘commandeered’ from Goku’s Ginyu pod when she had been taking measurements for her own pod.

She opened it up and slipped it on, there was a more accurate way to assess the power level comparison than guess work.  
Leona tapped the button on the side of the scouter and she checked it out for herself. She loved the scouter things they were so simple to use and Leona did have a weakness for pushing buttons. Well buttons in the toy isle weakness was probably different than pushing the button on the scouter.  
  
The scouter beeped as the power level rose and rose and rose.

“Whoa... this guy is a strong mutha-” Leona stopped as she felt Vegeta pull the scouter off and check it for himself.  
“Hey ow!!!” Leona growled. “Ask next time… jerk.”  
“Impossible.” He breathed as he checked the scouter. He seemed in disbelief.  
Leona pulled the scouter back.

“Mine! I stole it fair and square.” She growled.  
Vegeta glared at Leona angrily.  
“You stole it fair and square?” Bulma looked at Leona. “What’d you do pull it off a body of the Ginyu force?” She asked.  
“No it was just sitting in the Ginyu space pod and it was beeping so I um took it they’re all dead as if they’re going to miss it.” Leona remarked.  
“How’d you know the Ginyu force is dead?” Gohan asked.  
“Um... Goku talks alot?” Leona replied uncertain.  
“Girl you are beginning to bug me.” Vegeta growled.  


Leona looked over to where the scouter picked up Trunks and the scouter beeped hurriedly and the strange language flashed across the screen.   
“Whoa.. Tru... ah this dude is pumped.” Leona pushed the button flicking the scouter off.  
“Why’d you do that?” Yamcha asked.  
“I’m going to need this I don’t want it exploding besides these earrings can be easily damaged. Do you know how much they cost me?” I asked.  
Yamcha blinked. “Uh I’m taking that as a rhetorical question.”  
Leona smiled at him at least he didn’t seem to be **_as_** panicked.  
“Well lets go see this battle. Aren’t you guys the least bit curious as in to see who this guy is?” Leona asked heading off first.   
Leona heard Bulma sigh. “Why can’t there be any strong female fighters ever attacking.”

“Well female fighters aren’t as cute as guys are.” Leona grinned over her shoulder as the group of them made a move on. “But maybe in the future because I’m not adverse to having a hot chick attack me.”

“Um Lee you’re not…” Yamcha began slowly.

“Oooh right you didn’t have that LGBT movement on this world… did you?” Leona placed a hand to her chest I am under the B category in that. And only B.”

“Meaning?” Krillen raised a brow.

“I’m on the fence between sexual preferences.”

“But you’ll submit to whomever can defeat you.” Vegeta added. “Male or female. That is an upper class saiyan woman’s reasoning. Exclusive to the elite only.”

Leona’s mouth moved and she looked at Vegeta as he passed by her, that over confidant look on his face as he knew he’d hit the nail on the head with the comment.

“Did anyone tell you that you are a rude man?” Leona stated.

Leona felt Yamcha’s hand on her shoulder.

“Trust me he doesn’t care what we think of him, he’s only interested in surpassing Goku and defeating him once and for all.”

“Well that’ll take longer than he thinks.” Leona mumbled under her breath.

Yamcha just laughed. “Thank you Lee. You’ve been very entertaining. But perhaps we should try and find out if this whoever he is, and is he gunna kill us after he takes care of Frieza.”

 

~*~*~

 

As they climbed the rocks heading closer to the scene where Trunks was fighting Frieza. Leona stopped suddenly. She saw Vegeta look at her.  
“Scared girl?” He smirked. “Maybe you should stay back and let a _real_ saiyan handle this.” He added before moving on.  
Leona placed a hand up against the rock face she could feel something strong like some sort of pull. “Chhaya.” Leona whispered. “Girl what do you think you’re doing?” she asked.  
Leona leant up against the rock and she saw the clouds forming in the distance. She then saw Yamcha look over, he then looked at her and walked up to her slowly.

“Are you okay Leona?”  
Leona stared at the cloud just remembering the impact of the lightening.  
“I’m not a big fan of storms.” Leona whispered.  
“You’re not the least bit afraid of Frieza. Yet you’re terrified of storms.” Yamcha remarked confusion in his voice.  
“I’m supposed to be dead. Buried long gone, six feet under, in the other dimension. I died and I don’t want-” Leona stopped.

She chuckled to herself, she was starting to sound like Yamcha all because a little dark cloud scared her.  
“To die again.” Yamcha finished.

He looked up the rock face where the other were climbing to get a view of the battle.

“I know how you feel. So you died by a storm?”  
“I was stuck by lightening. It sent me to this dimension.” Leona whispered.  
Yamcha looked at her, she could tell he was ticking something over in that mind of his, something she hadn’t seen or heard from the show.   
“Your Earth, what happened?” He asked quietly.  
“My earth… I was in love with my best friend, but he was due to marry someone else, my friends seeing my hurt, cast a spell to send me somewhere I could find love again.” Leona whispered softly.

Leona looked at him, she had already told more to Yamcha than to Goku. Well sort of Yamcha just understood more of it than Goku did.

She looked up the cliff and began to climb up it. Leona reached the first ledge and looked down at her arms which had once been weak and untrained for labour of lifting were now stronger and lifting her up the cliff face due to the training with Goku.  
“Goku, why’d you have to have so much confidence in me?” Leona whispered to herself.  
Leona felt a hand slip up on to her shoulder and she looked at Yamcha. It seemed like the roles had been reversed she had comforted him, now he was comforting her.  
“If Goku trusts you. I do too.” He said. “Here I’ll give you a boost up.” Yamcha linked his hands and Leona smiled gratefully.

She put a foot on to his hands and he boosted her up as the two climbed up to the next ledge.  
They reached the next ledge fine and as Leona touched the wall she could hear thunder in her ears and she turned round seeing the cloud getting closer.  
“Chhaya back off girl your power level will get us busted.” Leona muttered at the cloud.   
  
Leona saw the cloud stop and Yamcha offered her his linked hands again and boosted her up. Leona climbed up and on to the next ledge. Why she didn’t just take off and charge Frieza, she didn’t really know, part of her was sure that knowing Trunks was handling Frieza she decided to stay back.

Leona turned round and she grabbed Yamcha’s hand helping him up.

Taking a step backwards she suddenly stumbled backwards and Yamcha fell on top of her and the two looked up to see Vegeta glare down at them.  
“Be quiet you two.” He scolded. “You’re clumsiness will give us away.”  
Leona growled under her breath.

“I could so blast him and he wouldn’t know what hit him.”

Leona looked to Yamcha as he blushed suddenly.  
She smiled she had forgotten how shy round girls Yamcha really was.   
Yamcha got up quickly and he grabbed Leona’s hand and helped her up.

Leona gasped suddenly as she felt it, something she hadn’t felt since her world, the migraine like pain the quick flashes of lights, a premonition hit her.   
  
_Leona felt the strange closeness of the body in the premonition behind her, they were lying together on a mattress on a floor of a strange room. She felt a gentle kiss on the side of the neck, then arms wrapping round her._  
‘We’re alot alike Leona. We’ve both been hurt by ones we care about.’  
‘I know. But I can’t help but worry about Goku, the virus...’  
‘We’re all worried...’  
Leona heard a noise outside and the group round them waking up. She looked round the Z-team standing up and seeing android seventeen outside with eighteen and sixteen.  
‘ **Can Goku come out and play**?’ His voice was so cold.  
Leona backed up a bit feeling the arms again she looked up at the figure seeing Yamcha she looked over to the window again at the android looking in. His eyes locked with hers and he smirked.  
  
Leona jolted out of the premonition and Yamcha looked at her.

“Lee what happened?” He asked.  
“I think I saw a crossing point.” She replied.  
“Crossing point?” He asked confused.  
“I saw a point in the future where we can either die or live.” Leona replied.

She rubbed her temples it was too much to take in, she hadn’t had a premonition not since just before her ‘death’. There hadn’t been a single one on Yardrat. But the moment her hand met Yamcha’s something seemed to spark the premonition.

The memory of his arms wrapping around her holding her. It caused her face to flush red in embarrassment. Just what was the vision trying to tell her?  
Yamcha blinked. “How far in the future?” he asked worried.  
“Three years.” Leona replied.  
Yamcha looked at her his expression filled with surprise.

“No wonder you’re not afraid of Frieza if you see that far in to the future.” He said.  
“Today will be okay. Lets just move along before Vegeta gets more cranky.” Leona remarked clearing her throat.  
Yamcha nodded and he boosted Leona up to the next cliff face.

Leona looked over and saw that the cloud was gone. She was seriously beginning to doubt her sanity.

 

~*~*~

 

Leona really wanted to go out there and help Trunks, but she knew her being out there, she would only get in the way. She wasn’t going to ruin that for him, take away his thunder, because Trunks being there defeating Frieza like this, it was a point in time she did not want to mess with.

The group of Z fighters stood there watching the battle if it could be called that.

Leona tapped the button on the side of the scouter and used the zoom operation she programmed in to it and smiled. For someone as young as he was, she was just glad that he was extremely cute, even more so in person.

She then felt Vegeta glaring at her.  
“Will you quit playing with that damn thing?!” Vegeta growled at Leona.  
“Hey I programmed a zoom function on this thing, this is so I can see this guy’s face.” Leona replied.  
She saw Vegeta blink in shock and he looked at her.   
“What about the communication wouldn’t Frieza or any one of his goons know where we are?” Tien asked concerned.  
“Nup I took that function out. But if you want I could tune it in to pick up some really cool sounds from the local radio stations.” Leona offered.  
Leona saw Tien sweatdrop and he looked at Chaoitsu.

“Uh no that’s okay.” Tien replied.  
“Man this guy is majorly cute.” Leona grinned.  
She felt the felt the stares of the guys look at her.

“What? I’m allowed to look. Geez you’d think it was against the law or something.” Leona frowned and pulled the scouter off.

  
Vegeta took the scouter and he looked at Leona glaring at the woman and just crushed it in his hand.

This half saiyan if she was even that, was starting to infuriate him more and more, hiding her true saiyan self behind an exterior of humour and sarcasm.

Leona arched an eyebrow.

“Oh yes big strong man.” She drawled. “puh-lease.”

Leona rolled her eyes and walked away from the scene.

Vegeta just watched her walk away with ease, but he could tell, he had definitely pushed some kind of button to piss her off, if she was a true saiyan woman she would have swung at him by now, but she didn’t she opted to turn her back on him and walk away calmly. She wasn’t playing the part of the saiyan women he remembered from back home. That made him even more angrier inside. For the last woman of the saiyan race she was just as infuriating as Kakarott.

 

Leona knew she just had to leave, before her anger at Vegeta’s arrogance got the best of her and she socked him one. She had to keep mentally repeating to herself ‘do not change the timeline do not change the timeline’  
“Hey where are you going?” Yamcha asked.  
“I’m going to find my pod and I’m going to go I’m obviously not liked much so no use in me hanging round.” Leona remarked.  
“Well I don’t mind you here.” Yamcha spoke up.  
Leona stopped upon hearing that and she nodded slowly. She saw Bulma give Yamcha a scolding look. He looked back at her probably to get her to support him.  
“Well if Goku’s coming you want to be here for when he arrives don’t you?” Bulma asked her.  
Leona sighed. “Yeah it’s just I promised him I’d hold Frieza off and this really cute guy comes along and he handles it. I’m not required besides if I hang around I might just try to punch Vegeta. So I’ll meet you there.”  
“Meet us where?” Yamcha asked.  
“That guy knows.” Leona replied motioning to Trunks and she waved before jumping off the cliff face and leaping down the rocks in the direction the group of them had come.

It was much easier to get down unnoticed than it was to get up. That was an added bonus. She just hoped she didn’t slip while Yamcha was watching her. Last thing she wanted was to slip and land on her ass.

 

~*~*~

 

Leona arrived back where her pod crashed and she jumped in to the crater. She opened it up and began tinkering with the control panel of the pod before she let out a loud audible sigh.

“What am I doing here?!” She exclaimed shouting up at the sky.

Leona looked at the wires she then slumped down to the ground.  
“What’s the use? I’m already on earth where am I going to go? I can’t keep running.” Leona muttered to herself.   
She got out of the pod taking a large chain with her. She shut the pod up and tied the chain round the pod and wrapped the other end tight around her wrists.

She began to levitate up pulling the pod up with her newly trained strength. It wasn’t the easiest task in the world. But she managed, she levitated to where Goku was going to land or the scenery that looked like it and set the pod down.

 

All the while she was mentally planning her game plan.  
She would say ‘hi’ and ‘welcome home’ to Goku then she’d leave, that was the plan. In fact it was her only plan at this stage. She was here because of a spell perhaps she could locate Baba and see if the old witch could help her conjure a spell back to her own dimension.

Leona had to find a way home. She knew she had to go because she was just messing with the reality of being in the dragon ball world if she was in the world she could essentially poison the events that would happen. The problem was, what if Baba couldn’t help her get home, she would have to cut herself off from everyone, so long as she was no where near the Z-team then she could probably handle that.

 

Leona pulled the chair in the pod forward and paused suddenly. She saw it, it was a strangely familiar yellow material bag sitting next to the bag she’d used to place the Yardrat outfit in.

She remembered buying it because it reminded her of Gohan’s bag when he attended Orange Star High School. It was covered in drawings and random lyrics and fandom symbols. Things Chhaya and Iris drew on there while on their uni lunch breaks.  
Leona pulled the yellow bag out and a bunch of belongings fell out along with a note.  
She unfolded the note and began to read it.  
  
‘ _We can’t let you go dudette... you’re still with us so where ever you are we created a spell for these things to reach you to keep you safe and entertained until we can bring you back to the power of three... Love you forever... Chhaya._ ’   
  
Leona opened the bag slowly and she picked up the ipod and mini speakers and she laughed.  
“You know me too well.” Leona smiled.

She opened the bag and saw a black art pad and pencil tin, and even her cellphone, with charger and three prepay cards, some shades, a squeezie stress south park Kenny toy, tarot cards and the General Daughter’s novel. Along with another note on some scrap paper just inside the cover...  
  
‘ _Forgive me for getting you killed A-Lee, I’m so sorry. But I didn’t know. I promise that we’re going to be doing everything in our power to bring you back to us. Stay strong and take care... Iris._ ’  
  
Leona sat there for a moment looking at the notes and her head dropped low. She placed the ipod on a rock with the speakers. She pushed play and I went back to tinkering in the pod. While listening to Eve 6’s _Inside out_. She had such a strange obsession with that song, for it’s age she found that it was quite catchy.

 

~*~*~

 

It must of been forty five minutes later when Leona heard the sound of feet landing she peeked out from where she was to see in the close distance Trunks and the rest of the Z team.   
With the wind blowing she could just hear Trunks voice as he made a comment about Goku not arriving for another two hours. Leona stood up and watched as some of the group accepted Trunks cold drinks. She leant up against a rock the wrench in her hand.

Leona saw Trunks stop and he looked in her direction.  
  
Everyone turned round and looked. Leona walked up to the group of them.

Yamcha looked at her surprised.

“How’d you know we were going to be here?” He asked.  
Trunks smiled. “So it’s true what I hear about you huh?” He asked.  
Leona blinked and looked at Trunks. That was an unexpected first. Her plans of running and hiding from them was just shot with those words. She couldn’t fathom how Trunks would know of _her_?

“You’ve heard of me? How can you? I haven’t been anywhere to make a scene at least not until recent.” Leona said and looked at the Z-team.  
Trunks smiled. “Your reputation for predictions is famous where I’m from.”  


Yamcha looked at Leona, his mind ticked over remembering the incident on the cliff side when he’d touched her hand. She had said she’d had a premonition at first he just thought it might have been words to make him feel better, but this boy knew about Goku and now he knew about Lee

“You had a premonition before didn’t you? That crossing point is that a possible prediction for three years from now?” Yamcha asked.  
The teenager looked Leona’s way and he walked up to her. Yamcha saw her looking at him shocked. He knew that look, she knew of this boy. She knew him well and he seemed to treat her the same.

“Three years from now?” He asked.  
Leona looked at Yamcha. “You had to say it out loud didn’t you?” She asked.  
Yamcha shrugged. “Sorry.”

 

Leona wasn’t mad, but now she knew Trunks would want to talk to her. She didn’t want to talk to him, it was like meeting a damn celebrity and she never handled those meet and greets very well.  
She looked down. “Look when Goku arrives I’ll say hi then I have to go. I can’t be here.”  
“So you know what’s going to happen and you want to run away?” Trunks asked.

He looked at Leona angrily. It was a Vegeta stare very unnerving. It was unbelieve how much he could resemble Vegeta but not at the same time.  
Leona looked at him. “It’s not my fight. I can’t fight them.”  
“You could at least try.” He retorted.

Leona knew their conversation must of looked so confusing to the rest of the group.  
“I could try and I would die. I’ve died once there is no way I’m dying again. No way. I didn’t like the first way I died like Hel I’m gunna let it happen again.” Leona snapped.  
“You sound just like this pathetic human here.” Vegeta laughed jerking a thumb at Yamcha.  
Yamcha glared at Vegeta for his comment.  
  
Leona flicked her hair to the side and gave Vegeta a side long glance and smirked.   
“Don’t get to cocky Vegeta. You don’t know what you’re going to be up against. They’ll kill you too. When they come for you the last thing you’ll hear in your head before you get gutted like a fish is my voice saying ‘ _I told you so_ ’.” She went to walk off.  


Trunks grabbed Leona’s tail and she let out a startled yell. Trunks knew it felt like someone was pinching her skin. It hurt, at least his mother told him it hurt Goku, it was the only way he could drag her off to have some nice quiet words about why she wanted to run away.

Leona looked at him. He was giving her an ice cold stare.   
He saw her sigh of defeat, she knew she’d upset him with her words.  
“You, me. This way.”

Trunks pulled Leona by her tail dragging her off away and out of ear shot of the rest of the group.  
“Okay okay ow hey let go...” Leona whined.

Trunks knew his mother told him the tail was sensitive and doing this was equal to being grabbed by the ear and dragged off by a scolding parent. But he knew what was more embarrassing is that he was eighteen and she was twenty-one. His mother knew Leona and had filled him in on her abilities and her quirks and even where she was from really and how she ended up in this world.  
  
Trunks let go eventually. They were over by Leona’s space pod. Trunks looked at the ipod playing out the music.  
‘ _I would swallow my pride, I would jump on the ride, or the lack there of would leave me empty inside. I would swallow my doubt, turn it inside out. Find nothing but faith in nothing. Wanna put my tender heart in a blender, watch it spin round to a beautiful oblivion, rendezvous and I’m through with you..._ ’

“I’m sorry I know he’s your dad and everything but he just makes me so mad.” Leona whispered to him.

Trunks watched as she fell back in to the pod resting in the seat. She looked exhausted almost ready to give up. This wasn’t the Leona his mother had described. Perhaps she was still tired from the space travel after all it was only her second trip into space. That was somewhere he hadn’t been before, he never got that chance.  
“Leona.” Trunks sighed and she looked at him as he said her name.  
“Trunks.” She said and he looked at her.  
“So you can see the future huh?” He asked.  
“Bits and pieces. I suppose you wanna know this cross point Yamcha mentioned?”  
  
Trunks nodded and he sat down on a bolder.  
“Well I saw the androids we were all at Master Roshi’s apart from Vegeta. And they didn’t know Goku wasn’t there. I saw him though. I don’t know why but as cute as he is. He was like scary.” Leona sighed.  
Trunks nodded. “Sounds like you were about to witness the team’s end. But you weren’t there in my time. You were already dead by then.”  
Leona blinked and looked at Trunks she shook her head.

“No I couldn’t in this vision it was so strong I was there. I remember because Yamcha-” Leona stopped as she saw Trunks smile.   
“What?” Leona asked her face was flushing embarrassed.

Trunk knew she probably was still trying to figure this world out, but the way she mentioned his name, he could have sworn the moment between them his mother mentioned, it had already happened.  
“I thought it was true I can see the way he looks at you.” Trunks said.  
“What?” Leona repeated, she was clearly confused.  
“You obviously know what I’m going to talk to Goku about. You know who my father is, and you know who my mother is. But you’re the other woman, the one Yamcha falls for. All the woman out there and he falls for you a half saiyan.”   
“I think I’ve just been insulted.” Leona remarked with flat eyes.  
Trunks shook his head. “No it’s not an insult you obviously know Yamcha doesn’t like saiyans much and here he is as we speak watching us and slowly falling for you.”  
  
Leona saw the corner of Trunks lips move in and upward tilt. He found it amusing. She was just in shock. She’d only been hanging with them for maybe an hour and in that time somehow Yamcha had started to form feelings for her. She looked over at the group of Z fighters watching them having this conversation much like they would when Trunks would take Goku to the side.  
Leona saw Piccolo looking over at the two of them. She could have sworn she saw his ears twitch. ‘ _That guy would be good on a swat team or something, as the guy who are always listening in, and signalling the others when to move in._ ’ Leona thought to herself.  
“No Trunks I can’t be.” Leona shook her head.  
“You saw yourself with Yamcha in this vision didn’t you?” Trunks asked.  
Leona blushed suddenly. “I ah... no.” She lied.  
Trunks chuckled. “You’re a lousy liar.”  
“I’d rather date Piccolo.” Leona said

She looked over at Piccolo. She went even redder as she saw Piccolo’s eyes widen.  
Trunks looked at Leona.

“What happened in my time is the androids drew the team out one by one in your vision and they killed them. But you were dead by then. The heart virus took your life before Goku’s and it didn’t help you were in childbirth at that moment.” Trunks explained. “You gave birth to one of my closest friends. But she died by the android’s hand twelve years later. Gohan lost it when that happened, he blamed himself. She was the last female saiyan in this world.”

Leona was staring at Trunks, she had no words for the information he was telling her. He was telling her she was going to die from a heart virus while giving birth to Yamcha’s daughter.

Subconsciously she felt her hand move to her heart in her chest and she looked down terrified.  
  
Trunks swallowed lightly, he could see her fear suddenly, and he hated making her feel this afraid, but she had to know the gravity of the situation.

“Gohan was in love with you when you died. He told me much later. In turn your daughter, my best friend she fell in love with Gohan.”

Trunks watched as she stood up and her hand raked through her hair as if trying to process this information.

“Give me your hand. I need to see her.” Leona stated.

Trunks blinked and he offered the older half saiyan his hand. He felt her take it, then his hand began to heat up and he saw the whites of her eyes glisten as her pupils vanished from sight, and then he could feel his own memory of Alethea. Sweet care free Thea at his place with Gohan himself and his mother the group of them sharing a meal. Trunks flinched as he felt the several flashes rock by hard and fast, their training while his mother worked on her invention. The two of them play fighting.

Then the night Gohan walked into the house carrying her crumpled body, bloodied, bruised and obviously dead.

Trunks felt the connection break as Leona pulled her hand back. She moved to her pod and pulled out the yellow bag shaking out the contents hurried and then he saw it.

She picked up the carton of smokes ripping into a packet and lighting the cigarette with a shaky hand.

“Leona…”

“Lee.” She corrected.

  
Leona saw Trunks clench his fist.

“This child who’s the father?” She asked.  
Trunks looked at her in disbelief. “You already know that answer. Yamcha’s the father.”  
Leona looked over at Piccolo. “You getting all this green man?” She muttered. “Like Hel I’m gunna remember it all.” She added even quieter.  
Leona saw Piccolo nod at her

Trunks looked over his shoulder at Piccolo.  
“He can hear us?” Trunks asked.  
“Don’t worry Piccolo’s all good. So when Goku arrives go just over the crater so Piccolo can still hear you cause trust me Goku’s um... like not good at remembering things and Piccolo can relay the message when Goku forgets.” Leona explained.  
Trunks looked round. “Crater? I don’t see any crater.” He remarked.  
“Not yet anyway.” Leona took a drag of the cigarette and walked back over to the group Trunks followed.  
  
Leona sighed and Piccolo put a hand on her shoulder and he looked at the half saiyan woman. She seemed terrified by the news this kid Trunks had told her, but she believed him and he had to wonder how much of their future did she know. How far into the future had this woman seen?  
“I still die.” Leona muttered. “This just isn’t my life.” Leona sighed.  
“We can change it Leona.” Piccolo said back at her just as soft.  
Leona knew no one else could hear them but they could see. She moved away from him before the group start to question the sudden trust, when they’d barely said two words to each other prior.  
“Since when did you start to trust her namek?” Vegeta asked.  
“It’s none of your business Vegeta.” Piccolo snapped back.

  
Leona leant up against a bolder near Piccolo why she was seeking refuge near Piccolo she didn’t know. She guessed it was because he overheard the conversation he now knew almost as much as Yamcha knew and more than what she had told Goku.

Leona saw Trunks hand her a pink can.

“Tropical punch, I ran out of raspberry sorry.” Trunks apologised.

Leona looked at the pink can and she took it from the teenager.

“You being here. Know that it won’t change your timeline, but it doesn’t change this one. But time is not something to be taken lightly understand that. There are beings out there that monitor us, watch us. So when you come back to help, know that you have started a time ripple in this dimension.” She stated.

Trunks nodded. “My mother informed me that would happen.”

“This moment created another time ring Trunks, and this is way, way in the future. But even when it’s over, keep training, you need to keep getting stronger to protect your world because, something is coming in sixteen, seventeen plus years with power to wipe out humanity.” She commented.

Trunks blinked looking at her. “Wait you saw my future, the future of my world?”

“Yeah and you are its Goku, remember that.” Leona looked at him. “Because Black… He’ll destroy everything if you don’t stand up to him.”

Leona watched as Trunks stepped back looking at her wide eyed.

“Lee…”

“You survive the androids, but like this world something stronger always comes along. Keep training. Promise me you will keep training.” Leona stated.

Trunks nodded his head. “I’ll keep training.”

Leona smiled. “Good. Now lets focus on the now and wait for Goku to arrive.”

 

 

~*~ ** _To Be Continued_** ~*~


End file.
